Dancing with Magic
by Alej
Summary: When a muggle gets involved in a Death Eater attack, her life is changed forever. This takes place during the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dancing with Magic  
_**

  
**Author:** Alej  
  
**Rating:** PG  
**  
Summary:** When a muggle gets involved in a Death Eater attack, her life is changed forever. This takes place during the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year.  
  
**Ships**: This is a SS/OFC fic, along with a little Sirius/OFC.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own Consuela, Eliza, Collette, and Noa. Plus any other OC's I've forgotten.  
  
**Notes:** _Italics _= thoughts of the characters **Bold** = Author's Notes  
  


**_Sleeping Beauty   
_**   
Alan Davidson  
Consuela Montoya  
Eric Reeves  
Jodie Warren  
Eliza Dursley  
Susan Varado  
......................etc.  


  
Noa scanned the program for her niece's name. Where - ah - there it was! Her niece, Consuela, was performing the female lead in the Sleeping Beauty Ballet. The ballet had been changed slightly from the professional version, to accommodate the level of these performers. They were, after all, middle school children who had been attending London's most prestigious dance academy over the summer. They weren't pros at it yet, but they were on their way.  
She looked around the auditorium. It had been years since she had performed on this very stage, back when she was the student still trying to juggle school, ballet, and t'ai chi all in one. Now, it had been long since she had graduated from high school. The drama of that era was over, and she was concentrating more on her ballet training. She was juggling teaching younger students the art, while at the same time trying to continue her more advanced training so that she could audition for a professional school.  
Suddenly, she received an elbow into her arm. Scowling, she looked to the seat to her right to see a young boy with a sheepish look on his face. She immediately forgave him.  
"I'm sorry, miss. Didn't mean to hit you there," he said apologetically.  
"It's all right. My name's Noelle, but you can call me Noa." She said, offering her hand.   
"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."  
"So, what's a boy your age doing at a ballet recital, of all things?" She joked.  
"Well, my cousin is performing tonight, and my uncle dragged me here to watch."  
"Oh, who's your cousin?" Noa opened the program again.  
"Eliza Dursley. She's in the corpse." He confided as the lights dimmed and the curtains went up.  
"That's corps, Harry. Don't pronounce the p or the s." She whispered back.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
As the curtains went down, the audience roared it's applause. Suddenly, they came back up, and the audience, as one, leapt to their feet and gave a standing ovation to the performers on the stage.  
"Did you see the one who played the Sleeping Beauty? You know, the dark haired one in the lead? She was really good!" Harry shouted over the audience's clapping.  
"That," Noa said satisfactorily. "Was my niece."  
"But....that would mean you're Noelle Montoya!"  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
"Oh, when Eliza came home for the weekend last week, all she would talk about was how she was going to be just like Noa. That her teacher was the best ever. Etcetera, etcetera." he grinned.  
"Well, tell your cousin she did well for me!" she said as Harry's uncle shouted at him to hurry. He waved bye before turning towards his family and heading out of the auditorium.  
She turned and began to make her way backstage.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
"Absolutely splendid!" Petunia crooned.  
"Amazing! You were the best out there!" Vernon exclaimed.  
"Lovely." Dudley spat. The competition between the two cousins was notorious in the family. The only thing the two ever agreed upon was their equally low opinion of Harry.  
"So, Harry, what did you think of my performance?" Eliza asked.  
"Wonderful. By the way, you would never guess who I sat next to in the auditorium." he said.  
"Who would want to sit next to the likes of you?" Dudley sneered.  
"Alejandra Montoya." he announced.  
"She's too good to sit next to the likes of you." Eliza decided.  
"Fine then, I won't tell you what her opinion was of your performance." he shrugged.  
"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed angrily.  
"Actually, I thought it was splendid," came a familiar voice behind them. They all turned to see Noa standing there. Eliza's eyes were as big as saucers.  
Noa smiled, winking at Harry. "By the way, has anyone seen my niece?"  
Eliza nodded and pointed in the general direction of the girl's dressing room. It was only after Noa had turned to leave that she had mustered up the courage to ask for an autograph.   
"What, I'm not even famous or anything yet, and people are already asking for autographs?" she laughed. "That must be a good sign." she said as she handed a pen and paper back to the thunderstruck Eliza.  
It was a full two minutes before the poor girl could speak again. Evidently, Noa was her hero. It apparently didn't matter that Noa wasn't in the pro leagues yet. _Or whatever it is when you're a professional ballet dancer._ Harry thought. Besides, how was he supposed to know? He wasn't one for ballet. _Much rather be at a Quidditch match.  
_  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
"Today's warmups will consist of the usual pliés, battements, relevés, and pirouettes, not necessarily in that order. First we have two demi-pliés, followed by one grandé plié, down for four, up by eight. All the way through fifth position and back.  
Noa was in the London Ballet Academy **(A/N - don't know if there is an actual London Ballet Academy, but if there is, this isn't it. The same goes for any other academies and/or companies mentioned throughout this fic.)**, working with the students at the Academy's summer dance program. _Too bad I can't work with the advanced bunch,_ she mused. _Big sigh._  
"Good work, Jodie. Bend the elbows a little more, Consuela. Allison - you can plié better than that! Eliza - turnout! You need to work harder on your turnout. Find time at home to practice. Susan......"  
After they finished their plies, they began working on their relevés. As she watched them, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Mrs. Dursley, along with Dudley and Harry, had come in to watch the class for a while. One of Alej's' assistants (she had three) wandered over for a brief moment before turning back to the class.  
Eventually, she began to instruct them on their pirouettes. They started on singles and worked their way up.   
The students had been working on some fouetté turns when several strangers rushed in. They were wearing cloaks - _cloaks?!_ - with masks on underneath their hoods. They were carrying sticks that looked like they had been carved for the specific purpose of holding them.  
"Excuse me, but we are busy running a class here. Go play your silly pranks somewhere else." Noa's top assistant, Collette, said coldly.  
Then, one of them raised his arm and shouted _"Expelliarmus!_ and pointed his stick at her. Noa stared in horror as Collette went flying several feet.   
Just as Noa finished helping Collette up, she noticed one of them grab Harry and drag him out the door, as the rest began to follow. She jumped up, grabbed her bag, and trailed behind them. Suddenly, the cloak people began to disappear. Noa ran up and grabbed Harry just before the one holding him disappeared. The others were already gone, so she rushed him to her car and jumped in, driving him to the dorms LBA had supplied her as fast as her car would go.  
"Who - _what _- where those people? And why were they after you?" Noa gasped.  
"I'll explain later." he said wearily. "But if you don't mind, I need you to take me somewhere. It's, um, a safe house where I can stay."  
"All right, I'll take you there. But don't you think that we should go to the police first?"  
"No! I mean, the police wouldn't believe anything that happened. Would you if someone came up to you and told you everything that had happened?"  
"No, I guess not." Noa conceded. "How long a trip are we taking?"  
"I don't know. By train, it's not very long at all, but by car...." he trailed off. "Also when we get to Hog...er, the safe house, you might have to stay a few days. Questioning, stuff like that. I'd pack a few bags if I were you. Quite a few, because you never know what might happen." he added.  
So thirty minutes later, Noa had changed and packed enough clothes to last her two weeks. After shutting off all the lights and locking the door tight, they walked back to her car.  
"So, where are we going?" Noa asked as she drove down the ramp of the dorm's parking garage.   
"Have you a map somewhere in this car?" Harry asked.  
"Glove compartment." Noa replied, focusing on the narrow turns.   
".....You need to get on M1 and go north until you reach York. I'll let you know where to go from there." he said before folding the map up and putting it back in the glove compartment.  
"Jeez, it's a four hour drive." she muttered. Noa forced a smile and said, "Ok, story time. What's the haps?"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"So, wait, those guys really were wizards? And those sticks were wands?" Noa asked excitedly for about the ten kabillionth time.  
"Yes." Harry said patiently, also for the tenth kabillionth time.  
"Wow." she said. "So that explains why Collette flew and sparks shot out of their sti...uh, wands."   
Harry just nodded.   
Half an hour later, they reached their destination. They agreed to stop in a restaurant to eat before changing their route.  
Harry studied the map for a few moments before turning to look at his owl in the back seat. They had stopped by his uncle's house long enough for him to sneak out with his belongings.  
"Hedwig is like a carrier pigeon. She can take a message from me to anyone in the world. I'm going to send her to the safe house. We should probably find a place to rest up for a bit before someone can meet us." he said matter-of-factly.  
They checked into a nearby hotel. Before they headed to their rooms, Harry let Hedwig out, attaching a piece of paper to her leg with a string. She flew off, a snowy white owl against the bright blue sky.  
They had room 217, or rather, suite 217. It had two separate bedrooms, both with a large bed. There was also a small kitchen area and a large television with a couch that folded out to a bed. Harry took the smaller room, just because it was further from the door in case of an unexpected attack.  
He opened a window in his room for Hedwig before suggesting that they both get some rest. Noa agreed while puzzling over how Hedwig would know which window to fly through. She eventually shrugged and chalked it off to some wizarding thing, before she entered her own room.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Noa awoke to the sound of two people arguing in the room beyond hers. As she got up, she could hear snatches of the conversation.  
"- should wake - now - dore - soon - possible." That had to be a woman's voice. As Noa walked across her room, the sounds became louder and she could hear them clearly.  
"Noa deserves her rest." she heard Harry say stubbornly. "She's been through a lot in the past several hours."  
"I agree, but we have no choice in the matter. I transfigured into my falcon form and flew here, you know. We have to leave before you-know-who and his followers trace the magic from my transfiguring."  
Noa turned the last corner to see Harry facing off against a tall woman with short, graying hair. Suddenly, Harry grabbed his forehead. It was only then that Noa noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.  
"Your scar hurts? That means he's here." the lady said worriedly.  
"Then I guess that means we should be going." Noa said wearily, too exhausted to ask how a scar on Harry's forehead could possibly forewarn him of danger. _Then again, he did grab his forehead right before the Death Eaters attacked,_ she remembered. The woman just turned and nodded, unperturbed by Noa's sudden entrance.  
"Harry, you show this woman to our car. Here are my keys. No - introductions will have to wait until later. Be sure to show her the map in the glove compartment so that she can figure where to go next. I'll turn the key in at the front desk." Noa closed the door behind her and rushed as fast as her exhausted body would carry her to the elevators.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
"My name is Rolanda Hooch. That's Rolanda to you and Madam Hooch to Harry." the lady said after they had traveled a good ways.  
"I'm Noelle Montoya." Noa said warmly. "That's Noa to both you and Harry."  
"So, what exactly happened?" Rolanda asked.  
"Harry, would you like to tell her? I'd prefer to concentrate on my driving."  
Harry explained to Madame Hooch exactly what had happened, from the night he had met Noa at the recital to the moment his teacher had arrived.  
"Why didn't you both just fly in? We could have sent some house elves for your things."  
"Well, we could have flown in, but Noa is a muggle. I couldn't just leave her there, especially now that they probably know who she is. They saw her face." he explained.  
"You're a muggle?!" Rolanda said incredulously.  
"Well, yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Noa asked timidly.  
"It depends on how you look on it. For one thing, most muggles are looked down upon in wizarding society. But with your daring rescue you'll probably be looked on as a hero."  
"Oh, that's good." Noa joked.  
"On the other hand, you now have some very powerful enemies who already hated any one with the slightest trace of muggle blood in them." Rolanda pointed out.  
"Oh, that's bad." Noa grimaced. "Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Maybe you can teach me some defensive magic or whatever."  
"My dear, when we say muggle, we mean non-magic people. Not just people who don't know magic, but who can't do magic. No matter what."  
Noa's face fell. "Are you serious? That is so not fair!" she complained.  
"Life is not fair, as you've just discovered. While we're traveling, we might as well let you know why those people were after him. You deserve to, now that they are your enemies, too."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
They finally pulled up to the huge gates at the entrance of Hogwarts. Noa paused in her driving to gape for a few moments before trudging on. When they finally reached the end of the driveway, they came into view of the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
If Noa was surprised at the gates, she was stunned at the sight of Hogwarts._ That's a real live castle!_ she thought excitedly.   
They got their belongings out of the car and began to walk up to the entrance way when it suddenly backed up and drove itself into the forest beyond the school. Noa been about to run after it when Rolanda assured her it would be safe there. Not quite feeling secure about the whole issue, but not having much choice, she picked her bags back up and followed Madam Hooch into the castle.  
They were greeted by a huge giant of a man in the entrance way. "Hello, Harry, how ya doin'? Madam Hooch, always a pleasure to see ya. Hi there, I'm Rebeus Hagrid, games keeper and Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts. I'll take yer stuff up to yer rooms. You three go on up and see Dumbledore. He's been anxious to see you since he 'eard the news." he added before picking up Noa's bag and strolling off to her rooms. Harry was instructed to leave his trunk and such in the hallway before going up to the Headmaster's office.  
Suddenly, Noa noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in her tracks as she stared at the paintings. As she watched, characters from each scene were jumping between frames to other paintings! Some were talking to portraits across the wall, and one of them was even talking animatedly with Harry! _Wow...._she thought.  
"Amazing, isn't it? I imagine that Harry had the same reaction when he first saw them, too." Rolanda smiled as they stopped in front of a huge statue of a bird. Harry mentioned that it was a phoenix, and informed her that Dumbledore had a pet phoenix. Noa just stared at him. Rolanda muttered something about strawberry shortcake, when the stairs suddenly started moving. Harry jumped on one, beckoning for them to follow. _Talking paintings, moving stairs, and pet phoenixes. What's next? _  
They entered through a huge door into some kind of office. A wall was covered in all kinds of paintings of old men. As Noa watched, one of them jumped up from the chair he had been posing in, and bowed, pointing towards the stair well.  
"If you would please, Headmaster Dumbledore has been expecting you." he bowed again before sitting back in his chair, his smile freezing on his face.  
They walked up the stairs to another large door. Rolanda went through, followed by Harry. Noa took a deep breath, and stepped through to the next room.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
"I cannot say I agree with you, Cornelius! We must remove the Dementors from Azkaban at once, _before_ and not _after_ Voldemort recruits them as part of his army." Dumbledore calmly stated.  
"The Dementors are the only reason the prisoners in Azkaban haven't yet escaped! Without them, we'll be losing them day and night!" Minister Cornelius Fudge shouted.  
"We'll be losing prisoners a lot quicker than that when he recruits them. And then what chance do we stand against his army?" Professor Severus Snape said quietly. "And besides, you've already had an escapee." he pointed out.  
"What you are proposing is impossible." Cornelius gritted his teeth.  
"What the Headmaster and Severus are proposing is actually quite sensible, thank you." Rolanda sniffed as she walked in. Behind her followed Harry - _Harry Potter?_ - and a short, dark-haired stranger.  
_What's this? Dumbledore didn't mention anything about inviting Harry Potter to such an important meeting. And who's the stranger?_ Severus wondered. _The man puts his trust in too many people! The boy doesn't deserve to be at Hogwarts! He should be expelled immediately, just for the potential danger he puts Hogwarts in each year just by being there. Not to mention the danger already passed. Even if he _did _save the day.  
_ A few moments later, Hagrid had joined them and Harry had joined his godfather's side. The stranger had quietly taken a seat close to where she had been standing.  
"Rebeus, Minerva, Severus, Arthur, Cornelius, Sirius, and Remus: I have a grave announcement to make." Dumbledore said quietly.  
Whispers immediately filled the room, along with a few glances towards Harry and the stranger.  
"This morning, Harry was attacked by a group of Death Eaters while he was out with his aunt, observing his cousin's dance lessons. This young lady also happened to be there when it happened, and rescued him before bringing him all the way here from London to ensure his safety."  
The girl's dark complexion was now as pink as the words on the white shirt she was wearing. They read "London Ballet Academy" across it.  
"My dear, I did not catch your name. Would you like to introduce yourself to us?" Arthur asked.  
"My name is Noelle Montoya, but you can call me Noa." She rose to shake his hand, grinning. "Now it's your turn."   
She had a slight accent. _Probably Spanish, judging by her surname. _Severus mused.  
"My name is Arthur Weasely, Head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. If you ever find a muggle item that is behaving out of character, please feel free to owl us anytime. We'll fix it free of charge for you. It's the least we can do to thank you." He then proceeded to hand her his business card. It had his name on it, along with his title below it, and in smaller letters below that it said "Ministry of Magic". They all kept swirling around in golden spirals, never stopping for longer than ten seconds.  
A tall, regal woman then stood up and held out her hands warmly. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Professor." She clasped Noa's hands. "We are most grateful of your brave rescue of one of our dearest students."  
_Dearest? Ha!_ Severus thought.  
"Thank you." Noa said graciously. A man dressed in slightly tattered clothing to her right stood up and offered his hand. Shaking her hand happily, he said, "Remus Lupin. Most honored to meet the savior of one of my best students."  
"Cornelius Fudge." the Minister cut in. "Minister of Magic. You and Potter both need to report this incident right away." he nodded curtly before taking the chance to exit the room.  
"Severus Snape, Potions Master." Severus sneered before sitting down.  
_Ouch._ Noa thought.  
"I am Sirius Black." Harry's godfather announced.   
Noa's eyes widened. "_The_ Sirius Black?" she asked.  
"Yes, but I've been acquitted. I was framed." he explained.  
"Wow, that's harsh. At least you're free now." she said sympathetically.  
"And I get to meet you." he flashed her his most charming smile. Or, at least he hoped it was his most charming smile.  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." she turned to the grand fatherly wizard. "It's a pleasant surprise meeting you, my dear. I'm ashamed to say that I was stunned when I realized that you were a muggle and not the experienced wizard I had expected." he said, eyes twinkling.  
A few gasps were heard in the room, and once again the room was filled with whispers and furtive glances.  
_A muggle?! Of all people, a MUGGLE?!?!? _Severus was outraged.  
"I hope you will take me up on an offer to stay at Hogwarts a few weeks, until this situation is resolved." he added.  
"I don't know, I don't want to intrude....." she hesitated.  
"My dear, I promise that you are not intruding on anything. The official school year doesn't start for another week and a half, and full staff hasn't even arrived. Of course, if you want to get back to continuing your dance lessons, I quite understand."   
Noa stared at him. "Lessons? I was the one teaching the class. But it was our last week, and probably has been closed now." she sighed.  
"You're a teacher?" Rolanda looked startled. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Probably because you didn't ask." Noa said pointedly.  
"So it is agreed then? You will stay for the next few weeks." Dumbledore confirmed. But before Noa could open her mouth again, the door suddenly burst open, and a familiar woman in muggle clothes burst in.  
"Dumbledore! You have to help me!" she gasped. "Death Eaters attacked the school I work at, and - oh." she stared.  
"Collette? What are you doing here?" Noa cried.  
"Um, Noa? There are a few things I neglected to tell you throughout the course of our friendship." she winced.  
"Obviously." Noa joked.  
"Yes, well, before you two talk, we need to return to the matter at hand." Dumbledore cut in. "Most of you know Collette Devereux. For those of you who don't, introductions can wait. As for now, I have another important announcement to make." he rose from his seat.  
"We all must stand and take a vow. For this day was foretold long ago, just as the future of Salazar's heir was foretold."  
More whispers commenced throughout the room, and this time the staring was aimed at the Headmaster.  
"Yes, all of us were meant to be here, even Harry and Noelle. We must do this so that none of us can abandon one another." Suddenly, everyone stood, and the chairs and tables were pushed to the walls by some invisible force. The headmaster gestured for each person to clasp hands with the person next to him, until they all formed a circle. Dumbledore began to chant, and eventually everyone joined in. Even Noa, who had no idea what the words meant.  
Suddenly, a blue light began to shine in the hands of each person. As the lights got brighter, they began to stretch towards the center, until the lights from each pair of hands were connected. The lines then grew brighter, until Noa thought she couldn't look anymore. Then, just as she was about to tear her eyes away from the spectacle, it faded away.  
Everyone just stood there, still holding hands, for a few moments. Then, Dumbledore clapped his hands together loudly, startling everyone out of their deep reverie.  
"Hagrid, please escort Harry and Arthur to the nearest floo exit. Harry will be staying with the Weasleys over the next two weeks, until the school term starts again." Harry's face brightened at the prospect of spending time at The Burrow.  
"Rolanda, since you two are already acquainted, would you please escort Noelle to her chambers. I'm sure that she is quite exhausted from today's events, and would like some rest before dinner. As for the rest of you, don't forget that full staff returns in two days. Also, one more thing: we are all connected now. When one of us is hurt, or in possible danger, we all must make an effort to help that one, no matter how week he or she is, or how much we do or don't like them." Dumbledore shot a meaningful look at Severus and Sirius. They both shot vicious faces at the other before returning their attention to Dumbledore. "Now, you are all dismissed."  
"So, the staff is having their annual Quidditch match next week. Are you going to watch?" Rolanda asked hopefully.  
"Next week? I don't know; I have auditions for a professional ballet school next week. It's a professional school I've been training all my life to get into. I might be in London all week. Besides, what's Quidditch anyway?"  
"You mean Harry hasn't told you yet?" Rolanda's eyebrows shot up.  
"I now know enough about the wizarding world to make my head spin, not to mention seen enough, but it's not a word in my vocabulary." Noa confided.  
"Well, its....it's hard to explain. You have to see it to understand it." Rolanda explained.  
"Kind of like ballet." Noa smiled.  
"I suppose so, although ballet isn't exactly a word in my vocabulary, either." she admitted.  
Noa looked at her incredulously. "You don't know what ballet is?"  
"I'm not used to the muggle world completely. I know enough to survive, but just enough. I don't know about things such as ballet. I've heard of other terms, such as a computer and so forth, but I don't know what they all mean."  
"Someday, I'll show you. Which reminds me, is there a room in this school with a mirror running the length of it? Since it's only a few days away until auditions, I want to practice my routine."  
"Sure, there's a training room in the dungeons. Back when the dueling club was still active, the professor who was running it insisted on a mirror, so that the students could look at themselves and fix their mistakes."  
"Same kind of reasoning for ballet, or any other form of dance. Smart thinking." Noa replied.  
"Yes, well, the only smart thinking he did all year. The rest of the year he only used that mirror for practicing his smile." Rolanda harrumphed. "Ah, here we are."  
They had arrived at a painting of a young woman in a beautiful blue dress that obviously dated back to medieval times.  
"Noa, this is Céline. She's the guardian to your room. All you have to say is the password, which currently is Honeydukes. Also name of the best candy store in the world." she added. When she mentioned the password, the door had automatically swung open. "You can change your password as you see fit. Don't tell anyone else the password. Dinner will be served at seven o'clock tonight. You have three hours of free time until then. Any questions?"  
Noa shook her head no.   
"Good. I'll see you in the Great Hall at seven, then." Rolanda turned and walked quickly to her own chambers.  
Noa turned and walked through the hallway to the door that led to her sitting room. As she opened it, she gasped in wonder. This room was magnificent, compared to the room she had had in the dorms at LBA. There was a fire crackling comfortably in a fireplace. Beyond it, there was a tall window, complete with white cushions and pillows for the window seat. There was a couch in front of the fireplace to match, and a few chairs scattered in between. Turning, she saw a round table with chairs on either end. It was then that she noticed another door beyond it. Crossing the large sitting room, she walked through the doorway and found her bedroom. There was a bed, a dresser, and a night stand on either side of the bed. Walking across the room to another door, she opened it to find a spacious bathroom. There was a large claw-footed tub trimmed on gold, and the shower was just beyond it. There was also a large vanity table complete with a mirror and chair. Noa turned back to the bedroom, and immediately noticed a door she had previously missed. When she opened it, she found a large walk-in closet. Delighted, she realized all her clothes had been hung up neatly, and her pointe shoes and other dance equipment were stored on a shelf above it.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking. Who_ could that be?_ she wondered. She walked all the way back to the picture door, to see Collette standing nervously outside.  
"Well, you gonna come in or you gonna just stand there?" Noa said, amused.   
Relieved, Collette walked through the door to the sitting room, plopping down on the couch. Noa gasped when she got a little dirt on it, but it immediately disappeared and the couch was perfectly white again.   
"All furniture is Unstainable." Collette informed her.  
"So, what's going on?" Noa got right to the point.  
"Well, ever since I was little, I've been taking ballet, tap, and jazz. So when I was eleven and got the traditional letter of acceptance to Hogwarts - without ever applying in the first place - I was disappointed. See, by then I'd already decided I was going to be a professional dancer, although it wasn't until I was fifteen that I decided I was going to major in jazz. So I came here, but it was really hard keeping up with my training. My parents spoke to Dumbledore about it, and he created a training room just for me, so that I could practice my dance in, without being interrupted. He also found a personal trainer for me who also knew about the wizarding world, and I worked every day for a few hours on my dancing. It went towards my recreational credits, instead of learning to fly and control a broom like all other Hogwarts students do. Which is my main problem with being a witch - I can't fly." she admitted.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Noa asked.  
"Would you have believed me if I had walked up to you and said, 'Hey, Noa. Guess what? I'm a witch!'"  
"Point taken." Noa conceded.  
"Hey, you still haven't told me your side of the story." Collette reminded her.  
"Ok, here goes...." and Noa proceeded to tell her everything, from the moment she had run out of the classroom until Collette had burst into Dumbledore's sitting room.  
"Wow! So, you're a muggle? No hidden tricks up your sleeve?" Collette grinned.  
"Nope, sorry." Noa said, distracted. "Hey, if this watch is right, we're ten minutes late and I have no idea where the Great Hall is."  
"Never fear, 'cause I do. Follow me." Collette said cheerfully.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"Perhaps we should send someone to check on the newcomers. Minerva was fretting when the two burst in, laughing.  
Sorry we're so late. Collette gasped before sitting down. They were all sitting at one of the student tables so that they could face each other.  
Jeez, for someone who's supposed to be an accomplished dancer, you're sure out of shape. Noa joked.  
Hey, just because I can grandé battement better than you can....  
You wish! The other members of the table stared in bewilderment.   
What are grandé battements? Sirius asked politely.  
But before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore cut in. Collette, are you still planning on taking on a dance career?  
Yes. Speaking of which, both Noa and I have auditions for different academies next week. Collette replied.  
But I thought you taught dance. Minerva said, confused.  
Oh, we do. Noa explained. It was just for a summer dance program. We're auditioning for professional schools, so that we can become professional dancers.  
Ah, I see. And you two are both doing, what was it, ballet? Rolanda asked.  
No, Noa is. I'm going into jazz dance.  
What's jazz dance? Remus wanted to know.  
It's similar to hip-hop. Noa explained.  
At their confused looks, Collette said hastily, I'll show you sometime. They all nodded before Rolanda changed the subject.  
Are you all ready for next week's Quidditch match? Suddenly, the room burst into a loud chorus of arguments over who wanted what position.  
I'm a Beater, and that's final! Severus growled. If I were you, I'd be more worried about who's going to referee. The room broke into fresh argument.  
Hey, did you bring your stuff? Collette asked quietly.  
What, my dance stuff? A puzzled Noa replied.  
Well, yes, but I also meant your sparring stuff. Collette muttered. The rest of the room was still arguing over the referee problem.  
All except for one.  
Dumbledore leaned over to whisper in Collette's ear. The situation in the Forbidden Forest is getting out of hand. Tonight, I want to put you on forest patrol so that you can see for yourself how bad it is. Would you like for me to send someone with you?  
No, Noa knows a few tricks, so I'll take her with me. Besides, this way she gets an idea of what kind of enemies there are and how to defend herself against them.  
But Noa is a muggle - she can't perform magic! Dumbledore argued.  
Yeah, but she's no ordinary muggle. She's known t'ai chi as long as she's known ballet. All her life. It runs in the family, I guess, because her brother and sister know it, too. Collette explained.  
Well then, be careful. he warned.  
I will. Collette promised before getting up and stretching. She made a big show of yawning before elbowing Noa. I'm exhausted. I'm going to call it a day.  
Uh, me too. Good night, guys. Thanks again, Dumbledore! Noa said before hurrying out of the Great Hall.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Severus Snape stared at the two suspiciously. He knew Collette was all right, as far as safety measures went. Although he didn't now the full extent of her abilities, he did know that she had lent a helping hand or two when the school had needed it. That was enough to earn his trust, albeit grudgingly. Besides, Dumbledore trusted her. Bonus points for her side.  
But this new one, this...._muggle_....was as much use to the school as Neville Longbottom, a cauldron, and ingredients for a potion without instructions. She couldn't do anything for the school, except perhaps put it in more danger. She's probably be the end of it. Why, the students were probably a bigger help towards the school than she was.  
Coming from him, that was saying a lot.  
He watched them as they left the Hall, eyes narrowing when they turned right.  
The bed chambers were to the left.  
Excuse me. he muttered as he rose from the table and left in the general direction that the newcomers had gone.  
Remus and I are going to Hogsmeade for a bit, anyone need anything? Sirius received quite a list in return. Grumbling that they were owed a huge favor, they walked out of the room and disappeared from sight.  
Rolanda announced that she was going to the Quidditch field to make sure everything was as it should be. That left Dumbledore and Minerva.  
Care for some wizard's chess?   
Only if you promise not to win this time. Minerva admonished.  
No promises. he chuckled.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


So, where are we going?  
You remember that room I mentioned earlier that I used to practice in? Noa nodded. Well, I'm going to show you that room first. Then we're taking a tour in the Forbidden Forest. Collette replied.  
But I thought it was _forbidden_. Noa said slyly.  
It is. But I've got permission from the Headmaster himself.... Collette replied.  
What's the point of this field trip?  
You're used to sparring against humans, right? Well, we have different enemies here. Lots of them. You need to get used to sparring against them, too. Plus, we can get that stuff out of your trunk. Collette said, turning down a hall to the right. They were now in the dungeons.  
Cool. So where's this hidden training room?  
Collette scrutinized the wall. Suddenly, she pushed on a brick, and part of the wall disappeared, making a doorway. Come on. she said.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Severus followed them as far as the dungeons, almost losing them once or twice in the process. _Now, where can they have gone this time?_ he wondered.  
Suddenly, he heard feminine voices up ahead. He hurried on noiselessly, stopping in a corner.  
Cool. So where's this hidden training room? That had to be Noa.  
_Wait._ What _hidden training room?_  
Suddenly, he heard Collette say Come on. He risked a look just in time to see Noa walk through an opening in the brick wall that he had never realized was there before. He started towards it, but the bricks materialized again, and he didn't know how to make them disappear again.  
He swore softly under his breath before turning and storming back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm putting in the last section of the previous chapter in here so that you guys can refresh your mind as to what happened last chapter....**  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


So, where are we going?  
You remember that room I mentioned earlier that I used to practice in? Noa nodded. Well, I'm going to show you that room first. Then we're taking a tour in the Forbidden Forest. Collette replied.  
But I thought it was _forbidden_. Noa said slyly.  
It is. But I've got permission from the Headmaster himself.... Collette replied.  
What's the point of this field trip?  
You're used to sparring against humans, right? Well, we have different enemies here. Lots of them. You need to get used to sparring against them, too. Plus, we can get that stuff out of your trunk. Collette said, turning down a hall to the right. They were now in the dungeons.  
Cool. So where's this hidden training room?  
Collette scrutinized the wall. Suddenly, she pushed on a brick, and part of the wall disappeared, making a doorway. Come on. she said.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Severus followed them as far as the dungeons, almost losing them once or twice in the process. _Now, where can they have gone this time?_ he wondered.  
Suddenly, he heard feminine voices up ahead. He hurried on noiselessly, stopping in a corner.  
Cool. So where's this hidden training room? That had to be Noa.  
_Wait._ What _hidden training room?_  
Suddenly, he heard Collette say Come on. He risked a look just in time to see Noa walk through an opening in the brick wall that he had never realized was there before. He started towards it, but the bricks materialized again, and he didn't know how to make them disappear again.  
He swore softly under his breath before turning and storming back down the hall.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Knight to G3. Minerva said satisfactorily.  
CRACK! The door to the staff lounge flew open and Severus Snape flew in.  
Did you know that there is a secret passage in a hallway in the dungeons? he snapped.  
Of course. There are lots of secret passageways down there. I suppose I haven't discovered them all yet. said Dumbledore.  
I meant the hallway between my office and the school's _main_ training room. he gritted his teeth.  
Oh, that one. I built it myself. Dumbledore said proudly. Pawn to B4. he added.  
And you never told me because....? Severus trailed off.  
Because it was meant to be a training room for Collette while she was a student here. It was a place where she and her personal instructor could train in without being interrupted. he explained.  
Personal instructor? Training? For what?  
Her dance. Dumbledore said simply. Ever wonder why she doesn't know how to fly a broom? Her dance practicing went towards her recreational credits.  
Why a secret room? Severus wanted to know.  
Dumbledore sighed. Because, Severus, she needed solitude. It's not easy to balance something as difficult as ballet, jazz, and tap dance when you are surrounded by loads of people. Now, if you don't mind, I have a chess game to finish. he said gently.  
Severus bowed before turning and leaving the room, not feeling much better about the situation. Suddenly, he turned back around, looking out the window. No, I must have imagined it.... But no, there it was! Lights shining in the forest. As if someone was using their wand to illuminate their way....but no one was allowed in the Forbidden Forest anymore, even the staff. They always steered clear of it, especially at night.  
What now? he muttered as he hurried down the entryway and out towards the forest.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


There are too many of them! Noa shouted as she punched a goblin in the nose.  
Collette shouted, and at least three of the slavering goblins flew back several feet. Run! They won't go past the forest boundaries!  
Noa followed as Collette ran towards the opening.  
Thirty feet....twenty....fifteen......  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Severus was just twenty feet from the forest entrance when Collette burst out, running.  
Professor, what are you doing here? she gasped.  
I could ask you the same thing! he growled. As a matter of fact, I think I will! What were you doing -  
Severus! Collette! What's going on? Remus and Sirius had arrived back from Hogsmeade.  
Collette! What happened? Sirius exclaimed, upon seeing a large bruise on her face.  
I was about to ask her that myself. Severus snarled. Now what -  
He was interrupted by a high pitched scream from the forest.  
Oh no! Noa's still back there! Collette cried.  
You took a defenseless muggle into the Forbidden Forest?! Severus roared.  
She's not defenseless! Collette argued.  
Severus swore loudly, turning to the forest - just as something small and soft ran into him.  
he grunted as he fell to the ground. He was just about to push it off when he realized who was. As he looked into her eyes, he felt like his stomach had dropped to his feet.  
Oh, hello, Severus. Noa said amiably. She stood up, brushing leaves off her shirt. Didn't see you there. Sorry about that.  
She offered a hand to him, and he grasped it as she pulled him up. From the second they touched, he felt an electric current sizzle. Her eyes widened slightly. So, she had noticed it, too.  
If the moment is over now, then could someone please tell us what is going on? Sirius said irritably.  
Yes, please do. Severus sneered.  
Collette informed him that it was none of his business.  
None of my business! How dare you say that it is none of my business! he shouted.  
Come on, Noa, let's go. Collette tossed her head as she strode forward.  
Hey, wait! Sirius ran to catch up. We want an explanation. We demand it immediately!  
We already said it was none of your business! Noa retorted.   
Suddenly, Severus noticed that the back of one leg of her pants was torn below the calf, and that she had a long, deep gash along her right calf. It was bleeding profusely through a ragged gap in her boot.  
Off to the hospital wing. Now! he grabbed her by the elbow and steered her towards Madame Pomfrey's office.  
Excuse me, but I'm perfectly fine! I don't need to see a doctor! she twisted out of his grip, glaring at him.  
I guess that explains why you're trailing blood all over the place! he snapped.  
She turned and looked at her leg, and gasped. Oh, no, my favorite boots are ruined! she moaned.  
He just stared at her. Boots? That's all you're worried about? Your boots? he said incredulously.  
That's not all, but thank you for your concern. Now, where's this medical wing you mentioned?  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


You should go the medical wing too, you know. Sirius said anxiously, staring at the bruise on Collette's face. Remus had long ago bowed out, apologizing as he headed towards his own rooms.  
All I got was a bruise. Noa is the one who needs stitches, but I'm not worried about her. She's been through worse, and had to heal the muggle way. Besides, muggles heal faster, remember? Gotta make up for not being able to cast a spell and automatically recover. she said as she walked briskly to her chambers.  
I'm not worried about Noa, I'm worried about you!  
They had stopped in front of a painting of a young woman in a yellow dress from the Victorian Era. She was carrying a white parasol, which shielded her from the sun. Well, are you going to answer my question? she said softly.  
Collette, I...I've known you for a few years now. I can't imagine life without you. You are one of my closest friends. he said.  
Is that all? She said it so softly that he almost couldn't hear it.   
He stared at her quizzedly. What else is there to say?  
She just shook her head. Very well then. She then turned and said her password, disappearing behind the painting.  
Collette! Wait! he said at the last moment - but he was too late. The door had already closed. Puzzled, he walked to his own chambers. _What just happened?_ he wondered.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Good morning, everyone! Rolanda chirped as they all trudged into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Yeah? Prove it. Noa muttered. Dumbledore unsuccessfully tried to hide a chuckle.   
Don't forget, the annual staff Quidditch match is next week. Rolanda reminded them. Teams are posted on the wall.  
Severus, Sirius, and Remus jumped up and scrambled towards the side wall closest to the table, pushing each other out of the way.  
Severus smirked as Sirius and Remus glumly walked backed to their seats. He had obviously gotten the better team.  
Minerva, have you - Severus was cut off by her hand.  
I've already seen the list, and it's satisfactory to me.  
Noa, don't forget - practice at two o'clock in the main training room today. Collette said as she walked in, sitting across from her. Meet me in front of those doors over there, ready to go, and I'll show you where it is.  
Practice? For what? Remus inquired curiously.  
We have upcoming auditions for those academies, remember? Collette's auditioning for a school that specializes in jazz dance, while I'm going for a school of ballet. Both of our auditions are in London. Noa explained.  
When will you know whether or not you are accepted? Dumbledore wanted to know.  
Noa hesitated. Well, the school I'm auditioning for, an academy in Madrid, will have a meeting the day after auditions. All prospective students who have performed in front of the judges will meet in the building we audition in, and they will announce who has been accepted. Auditions are held all over the world, and results are brought together by the end of the day, while the director of the academy decides who is the best.  
It's different with us. Collette commented. We'll know by the end of the day. They'll probably post the results somewhere, like Rolanda did the Quidditch teams.  
How many are accepted? Rolanda asked.  
Usually no more then fifteen or so. Noa replied.  
Out of each audition?  
Out of the world. Collette corrected.  
Are you serious? Minerva gasped.  
Collette confirmed. But I'm not as stressed as Noa is. The academy she's auditioning for is much more selective then the Paris Academy of Dance, which is where I'm auditioning.  
Would you mind if I came to watch for a bit? Since I've never seen either, I'm curious to know what kind of dances ballet and jazz are.  
Noa and Collette exchanged grins before nodding. Just give us twenty minutes to warm up. Noa said.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Collette and Noa watched as Sirius zoomed past them on his broom. I always wanted to learn. Collette said wistfully. Of course, my parents wouldn't let me. They wanted me to pursue my dreams of becoming a dancer.  
Do you ever regret it? Noa asked, surprised at the bitter tone in her friend's voice.  
I don't know. Sometimes, like right now, I do. Other times, like when I'm performing, I don't.  
I know what you mean. Noa said sympathetically.  
Collette looked at her watch. It's one o'clock already. I'm going up to my room to rest a bit before practice. See you at the doors to the Hall in an hour. She waved goodbye before turning back to the castle.  
Noa immediately began exploring more of the grounds.  
Half an hour later, she was walking to her chambers, mentally going through the choreography to her audition routine.   
So, ready to tell me what happened last night? Severus stepped out of the shadows.  
Sorry, but that's between me, myself, and Collette. she said cheerfully. Now, if you'll excuse me.... she tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't move.  
she said indignantly.  
Not until I get an answer! he snapped.  
If you must know, we had permission from Dumbledore. she sniffed.  
To do what? Get yourselves killed? He hissed.  
Just so you know, we weren't anywhere near being killed. Noa retorted.  
Is that why you are still slightly limping? he shot back.   
He failed to notice that it was on the left leg, not the right, but Noa wasn't about to point that out anytime soon.  
She glared at him. I am NOT limping.  
He snorted in disbelief as she pushed passed him to the stairs, pretending not to be leaning on the banister as she climbed up them.  
He just walked to his office in the dungeons, immediately immersing himself into some basic lesson planning. He'd start the full syllabus tomorrow, when the rest of the staff came.  
Drat it! he cursed a half hour later, as he heard loud music coming from the nearby training room. The rather heavy door to his office was closed and he could still hear the music through it.  
Ten minutes later, extremely irritated, he finally got out of his chair and stormed past his office door.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Wow, this is the training room? Noa gaped at the high ceiling and the mirrors that ran the length of the room - which was rather long.  
Yup. Mine was smaller, because it was just me. But this one was meant to accommodate up to fifty people at once. Collette explained.  
Awesome. Hey, how are we supposed to practice to the music if we don't have a CD player in here?  
Collette took out her own CD and tapped the tape with her wand. Loud music suddenly filled the room. She tapped it again, and it was silent.  
Cool. Can you conjure up a barre or something? Noa asked.  
Collette flicked her wand towards the middle of the room, and a barre for Noa to warm up with appeared.  
Noa said happily, throwing her bag down. She got out her pointe shoes and began to put them on.  
Collette tapped her CD and loud pop music began to fill the room. She promptly began to stretch to the beat of the music, going along with the rhythm.  
When they had both properly stretched, they both walked to the mirror and sat down. They then promptly began to argue over who would take the floor first. Neither wanted to go first. Finally, they agreed that since Collette had two routines, she would go first, then Noa, then finally Collette again.  
Collette flicked her wand and made the barre disappear before sitting down to change into her tap shoes.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Rolanda, Sirius, and Remus were walking towards the dungeon when they heard loud music.  
Oh, yes, I had forgotten they were practicing today. she commented.  
Think that could get any louder? Remus wondered as they got closer.  
It's not that bad. Your wolf senses must be working overtime. Sirius informed him.  
Full moon tomorrow tonight. Remus explained.  
Sirius just nodded.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Severus had just stepped outside of his classroom when he bumped into Sirius. You! What are you doing down here? And what is that noise? he snarled.  
Sounds like music to me. Rolanda informed him.  
A rather distorted version of music. Remus observed.  
Severus just whirled around and marched down the hall towards the training room. The others followed.  
Suddenly, the music stopped, only to be replaced by a tune that sounded like it was from the roaring twenties.  
Now that's music to my ears. Sirius quipped.  
They turned one last corner to see the door to the training room wide open. They were just in time to see Collette strike a pose as the music stopped again.  
Ugh, that was horrible! she groaned as she walked to the mirror to sit down. She was wearing black jazz pants and a dark blue fitted tank top, while Noa was wearing similar pants that had been cut at calf length, with a red halter top and a shirt wrap around her waist. Collette's shoes shoes clacked loudly as she walked across the floor.  
Actually, it wasn't that bad. Noa's voice said. But where was she? Severus couldn't see her -  
Oh, there you are, Rolanda. she said casually. We were wondering when you would come in. Although we didn't realize you would bring an audience. Are you going to come in or just stand there?  
Rolanda walked sheepishly towards the mirror, putting a coin on the floor. Pointing her wand at it, she transfigured it into a chair. Another flick of the wand produced a cushion. The others followed suit, except for Sirius, who sat close to Collette.  
Hey, where's your CD? she suddenly piped up.  
In my bag. Noa replied. She was focusing on her balance at the tip of her pointe shoes.  
Gods, doesn't that hurt? Sirius winced.  
Nah, I'm used to it. She responded.  
Are you kidding? Those things are instruments of torture. I never got used to it. That's one of the main reason's I'm doing jazz now. Collette finally fished the CD out of Noa's bag and began tapping her fingers impatiently on the floor beside her. You ready?  
What does that thing do? Remus asked curiously.  
Noa sighed and nodded, moving to a spot in the far corner corner of the room. As the music started, she began to flow with the choreography. For her, time had always seemed to stop as she danced, especially when she was able to really get into the part she was performing. The tempo was constantly changing, but she liked it that way. It was much more impressive to an audience and a judge when you kept them in suspense as to what was going to happen next. Finally, the music stopped, and she posed in adage for a few moments before coming out of it gracefully.  
Her audience just stared.  
Noa fidgeted, suddenly nervous. Why am I getting a look? she demanded.  
Noa, I knew you had to be really good to get that teaching position, but....I never realized that you were _that_ good. Collette said slowly.  
That place you are auditioning for would have to be blind not to accept you. Sirius stated.  
Noa said hopefully.   
Collette nodded silently.   
I mean, there are some spots that could use a little work.... she trailed off as she worked a couple of fouetté turns.  
Sit down already. I've got to work on my other piece. Collette practically jumped out of her spot.  
Excellent. I finally get to see you dance. Sirius said excitedly.  
You're in for a show. Noa informed him as she sat in her friend's previous spot.  
Suddenly, rock music started blaring, and Collette exhibited her routine with energy. She was a great dancer, and Noa thought she was pretty good, but was a short set that Noa thought should be changed.  
Hey, that was awesome, but what if you changed this.... she demonstrated a short set, into this.... and Noa proceeded to execute a completely different set.  
That's good, but what if I ended instead like this....that way, I can move into the next set easily. Collette exhibited.   
Noa nodded.  
Where did you learn all that stuff?  
Whenever I got too stressed from ballet, I went clubbing, and picked up a few moves here and there. Noa explained.  
Remus wondered.  
Never mind. Noa was getting exasperated with all the confusion over the simplest muggle terms.  
Look, it's 3:30 already. I'm showering and calling it a day. Don't work yourself too hard. Collette advised before grabbing her bag and leaving, Sirius in tow.  
Excellent work, my dear. Rolanda praised.  
How do you stand it? Those shoes.... Remus shook his head before leaving with Rolanda.  
So, Mr. Potions Master, what do you think? Noa grinned.  
Not bad. Not too bad. He said softly before strolling out of the training room.  
She worked on a few sets before stopping, grimacing at her reflection. Her knee had been bothering her lately, and she didn't want to overwork it. After grabbing her own bag, she walked slowly back to her room.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Thirty minutes, two pills, and one shower later Noa was feeling much better as she walked to the Great Hall for supper.  
Hey, guys, how's it going? Everyone burst into conversation about what had happened during their day, most of it about the school's resident poltergeist, Peeves.  
You think you had it bad? Madame Pomfrey said indignantly. You should have seen my hospital wing! Beds were overturned and medicine bottles were disarranged out of order.  
Oh really? Well then, you should take a little detour through the library on the way to your wing. Madame Pince advised. I still haven't finished reshelving all the books.  
Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. Noa announced.  
Almost everyone chorused at once.  
My auditions are Wednesday, and as tomorrow is Monday, I need to get to Madrid as soon as possible. she explained.  
Well, mine are the Monday after this one, so I don't have to leave until Thursday, at the latest. Collette divulged.  
When will you be back? Dumbledore inquired.  
Well, the academy begins practices a little over two weeks after auditions, so I figure that I'll stop by for a few days afterwards. Noa assured him.  
  
It's the same at the place I'm going to, so I'll also be here for a few days before heading back to France. Assuming I get in, that is. she said wryly.  
You know you will! Noa scolded.  
I hope so. Collette sighed.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Bye! See you later! Noa waved before getting in her car the next day. Everyone turned back to the castle as she drove off, disappearing beyond the gates.  
Are you ready for your flying lessons? Sirius grinned evilly ÿ.  
I guess so. Collette sighed in resignation.  
Don't worry, nothing to fear! You'll be doing somersaults in midair in no time! he said cheerfully.  
No problem. It's not like I'm scared or anything. Nope. Not at all. I've just got a really huge death wish. she muttered.  
Oh, come on, it won't be that bad. he handed her a broom.  
She gulped before following him to the Quidditch fields.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Noa took a deep breath as she stretched in the waiting room, nervously listening for her name to be called.  
Alexandra Laurence. a young girl with blonde hair stood up and walked to the audition room as the person before her ran out in tears.  
_Yikes. _Not_ a good sign.  
_  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Guys! She'll be auditioning any moment! Collette said excitedly when she ran into the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.  
I'm sure she'll do well. She's very talented. Rolanda commented.  
I know, she'll definitely make it. But she's got to be extremely nervous right now. Her place is so much more selective then most others. It's one of the top schools in Europe. Collette confided.  
Well, until we know for sure, all we can do is send a little prayer her way. As for now, I expect a full class syllabus by the end of the day. Dumbledore said cheerily.  
Grumbling, the staff members filed out of the room, each heading towards their respective offices.  
That left Remus, Sirius, and Collette in the Hall.  
All right, I want to get in at least an hour of practice before I do anything else today. Collette looked at her watch. Meet you here at noon?  
Remus and Sirius chorused.   
After Collette had left, Remus asked. So what do we do now?  
I know just the thing! Sirius exclaimed. I recently visited the joke shop that the Weasely twins opened, and saw a fake wand that looks almost exactly like Snape's wand! he whispered excitedly.  
Remus approved. So when do we switch them?  
You send some kind of distraction his way - loud noises down the hall from his office, for example - and I'll switch them when he comes to investigate.  
What if he brings his wand with him? Remus said worriedly.  
We'll just have to hope that he doesn't. When he discovers the wand is fake, he'll take it to Dumbledore and complain. I'll run back in and put his original wand in the exact spot it was originally in.   
Remus was delighted. Where's his office?  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


I'll see you next week when I come back! Collette waved goodbye as she boarded the train to London.  
Say hello to Noa for me! Dumbledore waved cheerfully before turning back to Hogwarts.  
Remus, care to escort me back? Christiana Maxwell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, asked.  
he offered his arm.  
So, how does it feel to be the first female Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Sirius held out an imaginary microphone.  
I'm the first? she stammered, suddenly nervous about the position she had accepted.  
You didn't realize that? Remus queried.  
No one had told me. She replied, pride abruptly swelling up inside her.  
Well, you should also be forewarned that no other professor of that title has lasted more than a year. Sirius warned her.  
Well, it's no wonder. They were all men! she sniffed haughtily.  
I'll have you know, I was one of them. Remus told her.  
Then why are you still here? she stared.  
Out of the goodness of his heart, the Headmaster has agreed to let me stay over the summer. he said dramatically.  
What about when the school term begins? she inquired.  
Sirius has a cabin in the Forest. I'll come by for a visit every now and then. he assured her.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**_A week later....._**  
Collette! Welcome back! Minerva cried. Severus looked up, frowning when he didn't see Noa. Sirius jumped up to embrace her before leading her next to his spot on the couch.  
Where's Noelle? She should have been back by now. Dumbledore asked.  
Oh, something came up and she had to stay back a day. Nothing major. she assured them.  
And how were auditions? Sirius asked.  
I'm in! she squealed.  
he hugged her. I knew you could do it.  
How did Noelle do? Minerva asked.  
She made it, too. Collette confided.  
On Monday, students will arrive. Are you staying? Rolanda asked.  
Well, that's up to Dumbledore. she looked at the aged wizard.  
You are always welcome here. he promised.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**_A few days later...._**  
And have at least twelve inches if you plan to pass! Severus shouted after his students as they filed out of the classroom.  
He sat as his desk and began to grade papers, stopping only after he had finished them. They were all from his last class of the day, and he was grateful to have them finished.  
With nothing else to do, he walked into the staff room and poured himself a pumpkin juice. Suddenly, the tranquility of the room was interrupted by the door slamming open and then shut again.   
What is the meaning of this? He bellowed at the perpetrators. Oh, excuse me, I thought you were _students._ he sneered as he shoved past a wide-eyed Noa and Collette.  
Come on, Noa, no one's in here. What did she say? Collette asked.  
She said that I have to stop dancing for three months and that I'm slightly underweight. Noa's mimicked.  
Well, are you going to follow her orders?  
Absolutely not! Noa said indignantly. There is no way I'm going to stop dancing. I've finally gotten into the Academy. I'm not going to let some quack doctor keep me from getting into one of the top companies.  
But what if it gets worse? Collette protested.  
What if it does? I'm a big girl and I can deal with it.  
Whatever. Look, I can't prevent you from doing what you want to. That doesn't mean I approve.  
I can take care of myself. Noa insisted.  
Fine. Let's go see Dumbledore. He'll want to know you're here. They opened the door and attempted to make it through the crowded hallway towards the Headmaster's office.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


That night, an extra chair was added between Collette and Severus. On the other side of Collette sat Sirius, and the new muggle studies professor was on the other side of the Potions Master.  
Who's joining us tonight? the new professor, Daniel Armstrong, asked.  
A friend. Dumbledore cheerfully replied.  
As Armstrong grabbed his fork, Severus sneered. Ever since the man had been hired, he had developed an instant case of distrust towards him. He firmly felt there was no need for a muggle studies class, much less a professor.  
Whoa, Collette is that - Noa muttered under her breath as she slid in her seat.   
Collette replied calmly.  
Oh, hi there Professor. How are you? she chirped.  
I was doing fine, thank you. Severus snapped.  
She didn't want to admit that the remark had stung. She briefly wondered why it bothered her now when it hadn't before. After a moment, she began to pick at her food before eating part of a small salad.  
Well, if it isn't the prima ballerina, herself. Armstrong said from the other side of Severus.  
Noa's fork froze halfway to her mouth. Hello, Daniel. she said reluctantly.  
Noelle. What a pleasant surprise. So, did you ever make it into some top school of dance? I know that it's been a childhood dream of yours -  
Yes, I was just recently accepted. she snapped.  
Only just recently? he asked sweetly.  
She put her fork down on the table and growled. _Literally._  
So, how's the knee? he said brightly.  
She suddenly pushed her chair back and stood up. I'm not feeling well tonight. I think I'll go lie down a bit. she said apologetically to the unsuspecting Dumbledore.  
What did you say? Collette hissed after her friend had left.  
Armstrong just shrugged and took a bite of his meat.  
Excuse me. Collette followed suit after her friend. She found her just as she was leaving her room dressed in muggle clothes.  
Heading to the Forest?   
Alej nodded.  
You know, it's not going to help your knee much. Collette observed.  
I know. They walked down the entrance of Hogwarts and made a sharp left to the forest.  
A few hours later, they returned to the castle, exhausted but satisfied. Doing damage to the Forest evils had really brightened Noa's spirit. They walked up the entrance way, Collette as usual without a hair out of place. Noa, on the other hand, had several visible bruises and a rip in her sleeve.  
A loud gasp was heard. For goodness sake, what happened? Minerva rushed over to them. Severus was close behind.  
It's just a couple of bruises. she muttered as he examined a scratch beneath the rip in her sleeve.  
You're lucky you escaped with just that! he growled.  
Oh, please, I knew what I was doing! she snapped. I'm going up to my room. Good night. she said to Collette and Minerva.  
Been playing with fire again? Armstrong walked up.  
Noa stopped in her tracks, balling her fists as she slowly turned around.  
Since when is it your business what I do? she asked coldly.  
It's always been my business. Besides, you know what happens when you make dangerous creatures angry. he taunted. While we're here, why are you still chasing that childish fantasy of yours? It's rubbish and you know it. You'll never -  
You know what? I don't need this. Not from you. she said fiercely, not caring that the others were staring.  
I should have never let you out of my sight five years ago. You'll never make it, you know. Not on that knee. his words were like a slap to her face. She jerked visibly before regaining her composure. She was, however, still trembling with rage when he said, You know that I only want what's best for you -  
You want what's best for _you_, Daniel. But you know what? I'm not yours anymore. I don't have to answer to your demands. And with that, she sauntered off.  
Armstrong started after her.  
Oh no, you don't. Severus grabbed his arm. You have grounds patrol tonight!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Severus caught up to her just as she was entering her chambers.  
What happened? he asked as he slipped through the doorway behind her.  
You really don't want to know. she gritted her teeth.  
Try me. they entered her sitting room.  
Since when do you care? she rounded on him. I'm just a worthless muggle who doesn't belong in this world. All I am to you is a nuisance.  
At the look on his face, she added, I overheard you say it to Dumbledore once.  
Noelle - he started, but she interrupted him.  
I'm leaving tomorrow. I hope that makes you happy. I can't stand it here any longer. she stomped off into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.  
As for Severus, he turned and left her chambers, brooding silently. _The last time I complained to Dumbledore was the day she came, right after I showed her the hospital wing._ He remembered. _Well, at least she got the message. And the fact that she's leaving would make things much easier around here.....  
Easier to do what? Sit and pine all day?_ A voice poked in the back of his head.  
_Pine about what?_ He mentally sneered at it.  
You know what. The voice said maliciously. Ever since that fateful day....  
_Oh, for......She's a muggle! A nuisance, you heard her! Not to mention a great embarrassment._ He snapped.  
I_ guess that's why you kept Armstrong back, why you followed her to her rooms, and why you are disappointed that's she's leaving. _The voice said triumphantly.  
He finally reached his own rooms, and reaching into a drawer, took out a sleeping potion. Throwing his head back, he swallowed the whole thing. Ten minutes later, he immediately forgot all about Noa and the voice as his head hit the pillow.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Lunch in the Great Hall the next day was as boisterous and noisy as usual.  
Noa sighed and took her usual seat between Collette and Severus.  
So, the prima ballerina has decided to join us today. So, how's that knee doing? Armstrong said sinisterly.  
I will not tolerate any arguing at this table! Take it somewhere else. Severus glared at Armstrong.  
Noa whispered so that only he could hear. He ignored her and continued to eat his food. Noa sighed and piled a large salad on her plate.   
Dumbledore is going to bring an expert on both magic and muggle dueling here today. He wants you to work with him on defense against magic spells. Collette announced.  
Good idea. Noa said between bites of her salad.  
Yes, it is. I wonder why I didn't think of it before. Collette frowned. Suddenly, a tall man with long brown hair walked in, smiling at students.  
Dumbledore, such an honor to see you again. he bowed before shaking the Headmaster's hand.  
Hello, Jack. Dumbledore said amiably.  
So, where's the muggle you wanted me to meet? he asked.  
She's sitting next to Professor Snape. Dumbledore nodded in their direction.  
Noa stood and offered her hand. I'm Noelle Montoya. You can call me Noa. she said warmly.  
My name is Jackson Klyne, but you can call me Jack in here. When we are training, it's Master Klyne. he winked.  
she grinned.  
Suddenly, Sirius and Collette both got up, excusing themselves as they walked out of the Great Hall. Jack took Collette's place.  
So, you know t'ai chi? he asked.  
Yes. My father taught it me as soon as I was old enough to learn.  
Ah. Who would your father be?  
Diego Montoya. she said proudly.  
Armstrong dropped his spoon somewhere, and Minerva gasped. Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face. Jack, however, didn't show any reaction.   
Diego Montoya, eh? I've heard of him. Very talented man. he said. Tell me, what does your father do?  
Well, when we lived in America, he was a lawyer. But he retired when we moved to Spain. she informed him.  
Would your grandfather be named Juan Montoya? he asked.  
Why yes. she answered in surprise. How did you know?  
But before he could answer, Dumbledore cut in. Noelle, why don't you go prepare the dueling room? I would like to speak with my old friend for a few moments.  
She nodded and excused herself from the table.  
Dumbledore, you realize what this means? Jack hissed, never taking his eyes off her until she disappeared beyond the doors.  
The names of both Diego and Juan Montoya are familiar. Care to explain why? Severus asked.  
Severus, Minerva, and Hagrid, could you come here for a moment? Dumbledore stepped out of hearing range of the rest of the group. Meet me in my sitting room after dinner. Minerva, please bring a certain student with you. Severus, I trust you'll collect Sirius and Remus for me? Good. Hagrid, tell Collette and send an owl to Arthur Weasely for me. Nobody is to tell Noelle, understand?   
They all nodded.  
Good. Go to class. Dumbledore walked back to Jack. She doesn't know anything, and it's not your place to enlighten her.  
Jack nodded before strolling to the training room.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


__ Jack pointed his wand at Noa.  
She ducked and the spell hit the mirror, reflecting back on Jack. He fell to the floor.  
Oh my gosh, are you all right? she rushed to his fallen form.  
I'm fine, thank you. Although next time you should remind me to cushion the _entire_ floor. he grimaced.  
I am so sorry. She apologized.  
It's all right. You are very good at this, you know. I don't think I should have to train you much at all. he said thoughtfully. Well, that's enough for one day, anyway. Tomorrow we'll train harder. he said jovially as she groaned. Until then, you should get some rest. May I escort you back to your room? He offered his arm, and she gladly took it.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Severus was in the middle of examining potions when the Dark Mark on his arm began to burn. Grimacing, he walked into the hall.  
he shouted at the animagus, who was walking down the hall. Take over my class for the day. Ask Miss Granger if you need any help. And with that, he left a bewildered Sirius standing there as he hurried down the hall.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


My loyal servants. a sinister voice boomed. I have discovered new opposition.  
Whispers commenced as the Death Eaters looked around nervously.  
_Silence! _About a month ago, the stars aligned themselves. _Ten_ of them, as a matter of fact. They foretell of an ancient prophecy that I never thought to be true - until now.  
Severus remembered hearing Sinistra talking excitedly about it one day. He hadn't realized that they foretold a prophecy._ If only Sinistra had known...._He thought wryly.  
The stars represent ten enemies who have bonded themselves against me. Together, they are the most powerful wizards that have ever come into existence. They all will be the worst enemies we have ever faced. The voice continued.  
There was a stillness in the group of followers that Severus had never felt before. It took a moment before he could distinguish what it was: _fear._  
Your newest task is to find these ten, and destroy them separately. Snape, you are in charge of the situation in Hogwarts. Surely Dumbledore will know who they are, if he isn't one already. I also would appreciate ten vials of your most deadly potion. The Dark Lord smiled thinly. Malfoy, you are to infiltrate the Ministry. And you.... the orders went on.  
Finally, Voldemort stopped and looked around at his followers. We haven't much time. Hurry. And with that, they were dismissed.  
Before Severus could disapparate, the Dark Lord called to him.  
My Lord. he said in false reverence.  
Ah, Snape. I have yet another task for you.  
He waited to hear Voldemort's instructions.  
About a month ago, an attack I ordered on Potter was foiled by none less than a muggle. Voldemort spat. I want you to find out who that muggle is, and bring her to me. The man responsible for her intervening has already faced his punishment.  
Yes, Master. he bowed.  
You are dismissed.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, you guys know the drill...**  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


My loyal servants. a sinister voice boomed. I have discovered new opposition.  
Whispers commenced as the Death Eaters looked around nervously.  
_Silence! _About a month ago, the stars aligned themselves. _Ten_ of them, as a matter of fact. They foretell of an ancient prophecy that I never thought to be true - until now.  
Severus remembered hearing Sinistra talking excitedly about it one day. He hadn't realized that they foretold a prophecy._ If only Sinistra had known...._He thought wryly.  
The stars represent ten enemies who have bonded themselves against me. Together, they are the most powerful wizards that have ever come into existence. They all will be the worst enemies we have ever faced. The voice continued.  
There was a stillness in the group of followers that Severus had never felt before. It took a moment before he could distinguish what it was: _fear._  
Your newest task is to find these ten, and destroy them separately. Snape, you are in charge of the situation in Hogwarts. Surely Dumbledore will know who they are, if he isn't one already. I also would appreciate ten vials of your most deadly potion. The Dark Lord smiled thinly. Malfoy, you are to infiltrate the Ministry. And you.... the orders went on.  
Finally, Voldemort stopped and looked around at his followers. We haven't much time. Hurry. And with that, they were dismissed.  
Before Severus could disapparate, the Dark Lord called to him.  
My Lord. he said in false reverence.  
Ah, Snape. I have yet another task for you.  
He waited to hear Voldemort's instructions.  
About a month ago, an attack I ordered on Potter was foiled by none less than a muggle. Voldemort spat. I want you to find out who that muggle is, and bring her to me. The man responsible for her intervening has already faced his punishment.  
Yes, Master. he bowed.  
You are dismissed.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Miss Montoya, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office. Minerva informed Noa in the hallway a few hours later.  
All right. she replied, walking to Dumbledore's office.  
Ah, there you are. the Headmaster said as she walked in. I have some news for you.  
Noa waited for him to continue.  
First, before I tell you anything, I need to explain something to you. Professor Snape is a spy for our side. He has infiltrated many Death Eater meetings and has passed on valuable information to me.   
She looked at Severus, who nodded silently in confirmation.  
Lord Voldemort has specifically planned for revenge against you today. Dumbledore revealed.  
Voldemort? That's the bad guy who's after Harry, right? she asked calmly.  
Yes, it is. he confirmed.  
What are you going to do? She asked quietly.  
Well, we certainly will not send you to endure the Dark Lord's wrath. Severus said sardonically.   
But we must ask you to be extremely careful from now on, especially when you go back to Spain for your dancing. Voldemort doesn't know your name, but he can certainly find out. And he will. Dumbledore warned her.  
Thank you for your concern, Headmaster. I certainly will be looking over my shoulder more often. she left.  
I don't think she realizes the full extent of the danger she is in. Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
Then again, she has never before encountered the Dark Lord. he replied.  
True. Severus, I want you to keep close watch on her this week, until she leaves for Spain. Especially when she traipses into the Forest. I don't know how strong she is, but she certainly cannot hope to take Lord Voldemort down.  
I know - she is a muggle, after all. Severus agreed.  
A very important muggle. Dumbledore chastised.  
How? How is a mere muggle important to the fight against Voldemort? he challenged.  
You'd be amazed at what power that a mere muggle can wield. the Headmaster said quietly.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Dumbledore? What's this about? Collette demanded. Why are we having a meeting behind my best friend's back?  
If everyone would just sit down and hush up, I would explain it. Dumbledore reprimanded loudly. Thank you. he said after everyone had taken a seat.  
Today, we discovered that Noelle is the daughter of Diego Montoya, son of Juan Montoya.  
Several gasps filled the room. Dumbledore held his hands up for silence.  
She does not know the truth behind her family history, and it is not our place to enlighten her on the subject. However, her lineage may cause problems for both her and us in the future.  
Collette raised her hand. Excuse me, Headmaster, but I don't know the truth either. I just recently met her while assisting at a summer dance camp.  
Very well then. For those of you who don't know, Juan Montoya was once a very powerful and very evil man. He was once the equivalent of Voldemort at the time of his greatest power.   
Collette gasped.  
Fortunately, he passed away in the nineteen seventies. His son was once known for following in his father's footsteps. However, Noelle's father never did rise to the power that his father did. Diego Montoya eventually disappeared in the early nineteen eighties. Dumbledore revealed.  
What does this have to do with Noa? She's certainly not an evil witch trying to take over the world. Collette pointed out.  
No, she certainly isn't. She wouldn't have brought Harry all the way here if she was. Sirius said quietly.  
You didn't bring us all here just to tell us about her lineage, did you? Harry asked.  
No, I didn't. Dumbledore looked straight at him. You both have much more in common than either of you realize.  
We do? Harry asked, confused.  
Yes. You see, Harry, Noelle's father made quite a few enemies in his time. One of them is Voldemort. Dumbledore said quietly.  
Severus' head shot up. The Dark Lord already hates her for saving Harry. When he finds out who her father is..... he trailed off.  
He'll use her to find out where her family lives, and then annihilate them all. the boy realized.  
Dumbledore nodded soberly. Which is why we must be on a higher alert.  
The room was silent as they all realized just how much danger their fellow member was in.  
Wow, imagine that. Collette said bitterly. She discovers that her best friend and ex-fiancée are wizards. Wait until she discovers the truth about her family.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Noa was walking down the hallway by Dumbledore's office, looking for her best friend, when she suddenly saw Armstrong coming from the opposite direction. She quickly ran behind a stone pillar, hoping he didn't see her. Suddenly, she heard voices.  
Professor McGonagall, I completely disagree with you. She's a muggle; she'll never be able to face him. Why Dumbledore included her within our pact is beyond me. And now, with this new problem arising -  
Now, Severus, stop that! You know it isn't her fault. And as much as I don't like seeing muggles in such a high place in wizardry, she's the exception. The Headmaster has a very high opinion of her. I just hope that we don't have to have another meeting without her. Minerva said sternly.  
_They had a meeting without me?_  
She doesn't deserve this. he said abruptly. It's too much. he walked past Noa's pillar, not looking back.  
Noa felt sick. She hadn't heard anything after Severus' comment about not deserving to be in the group. She watched his back as he walked towards the dungeons, disappearing in a hallway.  
Once she was sure the coast was clear, she ran back to her rooms without being noticed. She sat on the window seat, trying her hardest not to cry. A few weeks ago, what he thought of her wouldn't have mattered, but now....it hurt her badly to hear his low opinion of her.  
Suddenly, she ran to her bedroom, flinging open her closet door and grabbing her bag. Stuffing all her clothes into it, she walked out of her room and down the entrance way.   
Startled, she saw her car waiting for her. Wondering briefly how it knew she needed it, she threw her bag in and drove away without a second thought.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Noa's late to breakfast again. Minerva noted almost casually.  
Shall I go check on her? Collette asked.   
Dumbledore shook his head. Give her a little more time.  
Ten minutes later, she excused herself and walked to her friend's room. _Ok, I know she's not a morning person, but this is ridiculous.  
_She let herself into Noa's room, walking straight to the bedroom. Wake up, sleepyhead! she called out cheerfully. She stopped short when she saw the bed was neatly made. As she stepped closer, she realized it was never slept in. Turning, she opened another door.  
Which revealed an empty closet.  
She ran back into the sitting room. For the the first time, she noticed a letter on the table. Picking it up, she realized that it was addressed to her.   


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Collette ran back to the staff table. She's gone.  
What do you mean, gone? Severus snapped.  
Her things. Dance, sparring, and all of her clothes. She's left. Collette panted, holding a hand to her side.  
Why would she leave? Jack wondered.  
Did she leave any sort of note or explanation? Minerva asked gently.  
Yes, she did.  
Well? What did it say? Minerva asked, taken aback by the sudden coolness in Collette's voice.  
Just that she was leaving. Something came up, but she didn't say what. she replied.  
She didn't have any contact with the outside world. Remus pointed out.  
It doesn't matter. She had a right to leave Hogwarts if she wanted to. Dumbledore cut in. Whatever her reasoning, we can't force her to come back here. It's her decision alone. Besides, she would have been leaving at the end of the week. He sent pointed looks at several members of the staff. So no searching, got it?  
They all nodded back. Well, almost all.  
Dumbledore dismissed those who had nodded to their classes. Severus, despite what I have just said, I would like to know where she is. After the pact we all made, we need to be sure of her complete safety. We cannot afford to lose her.  
The Potions Master nodded.  
You will go to Madrid the weekend after she begins her lessons in dance. It shouldn't be too hard to find her. Make sure she understands that I need to know where she is at all times, in case of an emergency. Then return here, and report to me.  
Very well. Oh, and I almost forgot. Céline, her room guardian, said that she left sometime around nine o'clock last night.  
She's got quite a head start.  
She never even arrived to her room after dinner until eight o'clock that even. She returned for the last time at eight thirty.  
Severus remarked.  
In tears.  
Did Céline say why?  
I was wondering if you knew. Dumbledore said quietly.  
Why would I know?  
Because you two are constantly bickering, and I thought maybe... the headmaster shrugged.  
For your information, I haven't spoken to her since our meeting about the Dark Wizard's plans. Severus said coldly.  
Her timing is rather coincidental, isn't it? I dismissed you all last night at about eight fifteen.  
You think she knew about the meeting?  
It would explain why she left.   
Oh, come now, she's better than that! Severus said impatiently. It may have upset her, but it wouldn't have caused her to leave.  
Something happened between eight and eight thirty to influence upon her that Hogwarts isn't the safe haven it truly is for her. I'd like to know what it was. Dumbledore said mildly, signaling that the discussion was over.   
Severus nodded before leaving the office, thoughts swirling in his head. Suddenly, he stopped. _I wonder if Sir Brosmed would know anything?_  
Excuse me? Sir Brosmed? he walked over to the painting across the hall. Would you know anything about Miss Montoya's sudden departure?  
Who's Miss Montoya? Is she the one that you were talking about last night with Professor McGonagall? the knight asked.  
he snapped.  
She was here around eight fifteen.  
Oh, really? he feigned boredom.  
Yes, she was looking for Collette, as I recall. She asked me if I knew, and I pointed towards the phoenix statue. Sir Brosmed said haughtily.  
What happened after that? Severus was losing his patience.  
Sir Brosmed furrowed his brow. The strangest thing. he said slowly.  
the Professor was about to explode.  
Well, she saw Professor Armstrong and hid behind a pillar. That one. he pointed towards one a good distance from where Severus and Minerva had conversed.  
Severus breathed in relief.  
Armstrong saw her and hid behind that one. the knight pointed to a pillar much closer to their conversation point.  
So he heard everything Minerva and I said? Severus was dismayed.  
Yes. He must have known that what had been said would upset her, for he cast the eavesdropping spell on her.  
How much did she hear?  
Armstrong cast the spell on her after you mentioned her lineage, and the counter curse on before you mentioned something about it being too much. Just out of curiosity, what _did_ you mean by that?  
Severus only whirled about and stalked to Armstrong's office angrily.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Noelle Montoya. Noa stood up and walked to the door, passing the smiling nurse into a private room.   
As you know, these checkups are required before you can officially start lessons at the Academy. the nurse reminded her. Her name tag said Aña. Please step on the scale.  
Noa gasped when reading the number, but Aña just frowned and indicated for her to follow.   
The doctor will be in shortly. After putting the folder on a counter, the nurse left the room, softly closing the door behind her.  
It was a full thirty minutes before it was opened again.  
said a cheery woman. I'm Doctor Ramirez, nice to meet you. You are Señora Montoya, _si_?   
Noa nodded.  
the doctor proceeded to give her a routine physical.   
After a few hems and haws, the doctor frowned. Your knee is swollen to twice it's normal size. she said bluntly.  
It hasn't been bothering me or anything. Noa said quickly.  
Uh huh. Doctor Ramirez said dryly. I've heard better than that before. Off to your x-rays, Señora.  
After the results came in, Noa sat in a chair in the doctor's office. The lady scoured the results before speaking. Have you ever broken your leg before?  
Noa admitted reluctantly.  
  
Car accident. I was nineteen.  
The doctor that treated this knee had no idea what he was doing. It didn't heal properly. Dr. Ramirez announced I'm going to give you a brace and prescribe medication for the pain, but there's not much else I can do. And I'd suggest you find a new hobby. Unless you plan on it just plain giving out.   
Noa nodded and stood up, shaking the good doctor's hand. She had no intention of quitting dance.  
Also, I'd change my diet. the doctor added. You're underweight. I'm not surprised, what with you being in ballet. It's programmed into every dancer's brain. Or at least every dancer that I've met. But you don't need to worry about that anymore.  
Thank you. Noa replied. She was willing to switch her diet, but only to healthier foods. _Underweight? I gained five pounds! _She thought frantically.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


_He was in a forest of some kind. Not the Forbidden Forest, but a different one. The sun shone brightly through the trees, as birds chirped pleasantly. Suddenly, he came to a small opening in the tree line. It formed a circle, where a small field of flowers was growing.  
He drew his breath. In the center of it all, she was there. She was sitting in the midst of the flowers, a miniature bouquet in her hand. She was wearing a long white dress that matched the flowers perfectly. As she reached to pluck another flower, the sunlight caught her hair, giving her the illusion of having a halo over her head. She smiled as she smelled the flowers, raising her eyes to look at him. She stood, beckoning for him to join her.  
But the moment that he took a step, she was suddenly pulled by some unseen force into the forest beyond. No sunlight shone through there. She screamed his name in panic, but he couldn't reach her. He kept running, but he could never get quite close enough to grab her outstretched hand.  
The last thing he saw before she disappeared was the look of pure terror on her face.  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_  
_

  
He sat straight up in bed, panicking. _It was just a dream...._ he told himself over and over. _Just a dream...  
_He looked at his clock on the night stand. Five thirty a.m. It was too early to check on her.   
He laid back down on the bed, wide awake. He didn't dare close his eyes, for fear of seeing the fear on her face and hearing that scream again.  
It was a long time before he fell asleep again.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Noelle, could you see me in my office after lunch please? Thank you. Rodrigo, the director of her dance academy, approached her after class.   
She nodded before grabbing her bag and heading to the lunch room. _Wonder what that's about? Ok, I know I messed up yesterday, but it wasn't that bad. _She assured herself._  
What if it was?  
_Hey, what did Rodrigo want? A fellow student asked.  
I don't know. He just said to come see him in his office after lunch. A puzzled Noa said.  
Forty five minutes later, she knocked at the director's door.  
Come in. he called.   
She walked into his office, nervously sitting in a chair across from his desk. If this is about that mistake I made yesterday, I just wasn't concentrating. I promise I'll do better -  
Everybody makes mistakes, Noaandra. Even directors. he said solemnly.  
Noa stared. You think it was a mistake bringing me here?  
No, I don't think it was a mistake. You are an amazing dancer. You have talent that I haven't seen the likes of in years. Not to mention an incredible amount of endurance and stamina.  
Noa suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going.  
Unfortunately, those same qualities can hurt you. I was just going over the student's medical reports last night. It's something I should have done at the beginning of this term. he said gently. I think you know what I'm talking about.  
Her heart sank. If it's about what the doctor said, she's wrong. My knee doesn't hurt and it's fine and there is nothing wrong with it! she burst out.  
I've been teaching long enough to know when something hurts. Trust me, I've seen more than enough masks.  
So what are you doing? Are you expelling me?  
No. You are more than welcome to attend classes. However, he said at Noa's hopeful expression,You are not to participate in the lessons. I will reserve a seat for you, free of charge, at the end of year recital.  
But...you can't! Tears brimmed. I've wanted this all my life. I've waited years to be accepted to this school, and now that I'm here, I'm not allowed to dance?  
I'm sorry. he looked at his watch. You don't have to come to lessons if you don't want to. I completely understand. But I will still reserve a seat for you, if you like.  
She numbly stood up.   
Your welcome.  
She walked slowly out the door as her classmates rushed around her.  
What happened?  
Are you ok?  
What's wrong?  
She just pushed past them as she walked to her dorm room. She shut the door on them all, except for her room mate, Allison.  
What did he say to you? she asked, concerned.  
Noa pulled her suitcase from under her bunk without saying a word.  
He's kicking you out?  
She nodded.  
Why? You're the best dancer here! her room mate was shocked.  
Let's just say that I have an injury from years before that never healed properly. When I went to the doctor for the physical, she spotted it and told me I wasn't supposed to dance anymore. Anyways, he just checked the records last night and saw what she wrote on my section, and... Noa sobbed.  
Where are you going to go?  
I have a place here in town. I'm going to go there. Allie, promise you'll visit and tell me everything that's going on here while I'm gone. she folded the last sweater and closed the suitcase.  
Of course!  
Noa grabbed her dance bag and made sure everything else was set. She then immediately began folding her bed linens. Can you help me get some of this to the car?   
Sure, no problem. I'll get Dmitri to distract the crowd first. Allie grabbed her cell phone. Hello? Hey, what's up? No, I'm not saying a word. But I need you to do me a favor.  
She paused. Look, I'll buy you a coffee or something, ok? she sighed. Thank you. Now, there's this huge crowd outside our room....thank you so much....you rock, Dmitri. she turned to Noa. Ok, give him about five minutes...  
High pitched giggles could suddenly be heard. Oh, hi, Dmitri! a loud voice said outside the room.   
The noise eventually moved away. Two minutes later, Allie stuck her head out the door. Ok, coast is clear. Let's go.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


A week later, Noa was pouring herself a glass of water when her doorbell rang. _I haven't told my family that I'm here, Allie and Dmitri should be in lessons, and nobody at Hogwarts knows where I live. Who could it be?_ She wondered.  
She hobbled to the door. Her knee had steadily worsened, although she hadn't danced in a week. She fiddled with the lock before opening the door.  
What are you doing here? she said, astonished.  
Are you going to let me in or not? the Hogwarts Potions Master said impatiently. It had taken a long time to find this place, and he didn't intend to let all that time go to waste.  
She regained her composure. Not if you're going to drag me back to Hogwarts. she stated defiantly.  
Even if my intentions were to take you back, I wouldn't have to resort to dragging, trust me. Severus pushed past her to her impeccably neat living room. He began examining the pictures on the mantle.  
Alej shut the door and hobbled after him, trying not to make it look like hobbling.  
What's wrong with your leg?  
It's just a little sore, is all. she winced as she sat down.  
Does it have anything to do with whatever Armstrong meant when he kept mentioning your knee? he inquired.  
There was a long pause. I'd rather not talk about it. she said finally.  
Very well, then. Why did you leave Hogwarts? he changed the subject.  
Why are you here? she challenged.  
I asked you first. he shot back.  
I'm a grown woman with the right to make her own decisions. I don't have to answer your questions if I don't want to. she stood up, limping in the general direction of the door.  
Before she knew what was happening, she was flying through the air and plunked onto the couch. He quickly sat next to her so that she had no option of getting up again.  
You're not going anywhere until you answer the question. he said calmly.  
I left because I wanted to. she said stubbornly.  
  
Im not that stupid, Severus. Just because I'm a muggle, it doesn't mean I'm completely dense to everything that's going on around me.  
Explain yourself. he frowned.  
Well, I know you guys had a group meeting behind my back, and.... she suddenly became preoccupied with the pattern on her couch.  
Daniel was really getting to me. I just couldn't stand being around him anymore. she said quickly.  
Is that all? he asked softly  
She looked up into his eyes. _They're like dark pools. I wonder what he's thinking behind them._  
she hesitated. Suddenly, the door burst open and a cloaked figure rushed in.  
Come out, come out, wherever you are! the figure called before it saw them.  
Ah, Noelle. Every time I see you, you are more lovely than the last. And what do we have here? It's our very own Potions Master. Professor Daniel Armstrong smirked. I wonder what the Dark Lord would say...  
_Petrificus totalus!_ Severus shouted.  
Before Armstrong could do anything about it, he was stone. Severus quickly grabbed a vial out of his cloak pocket, pouring the powdery contents in his hand. Magically casting a spell on the fireplace, he enlarged it just enough for them to stand under. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into it.   
Holding her tightly to him, he exclaimed, The Shrieking Shack! before throwing the powder down.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
They arrived in the shack a few moments later, coughing and dusting themselves off.  
Come on! Severus pulled her along with him.  
Severus, my knee! she protested.  
He cast a temporary healing spell on her knee, and they ran through the secret passage together as fast as they could.   
They stumbled into Dumbledore's office a few moments later.  
Dumbledore! There was an attack on Noelle in Madrid! Severus cried out.  
Make that attempted attack. Noa said behind him.  
Sit down, both of you, and explain yourselves. the Headmaster replied.  
None other that Professor Armstrong burst into her home. I've long suspected him of being a Death Eater, although I've never seen him at a meeting. Now, I know it for sure.  
He's also currently petrified on my living room floor. Noa added.  
Well, you are safe here. Dumbledore rose, writing something on an envelope before handing it to Fawkes.  
Severus, you have the rest of the day off, considering that you've already missed most of your classes. As for now, I have a meeting with a student's parents. Noelle, your rooms will still open to your previous password.  
And with that, they were dismissed. What's going to happen to Daniel? Noa asked.  
Frowning, Severus said, Dumbledore will send a letter to the Ministry, and they will take care of him. he steered her down an empty hall.  
Where are we going? she was suddenly suspicious.  
To see Madam Pomfrey. he said as they entered the hospital wing.  
Before she could reply, her knee buckled. Guess that spell wore off. she said weakly. He carried her to one of the cots before summoning Madam Pomfrey.  
That spell should have lasted much longer. he frowned as they walked back to her.  
Hello, Noelle, how are you? Obviously not well, or you wouldn't be here. the witch teased. Let me see that knee.  
She examined Noa's knee while Severus suddenly found the painting on the wall behind him fascinating.  
Hmm, what happened? Madam Pomfrey asked.  
Uh, I fell out of a tree and broke it. It just didn't heal properly.  
Severus whirled around. She was a horrible liar. Madam Pomfrey, however, took no notice.  
I'm going to give you a potion. Should heal that knee in no time. the mediwitch assured her as she went to collect the medicine.  
What really happened? Severus asked quietly, staring at her now huge knee.  
You really don't want to know. she looked away.  
Try me. he replied.  
Here we are! the Matron bustled in. Drink this. she shoved a cup under Noa's nose.  
The muggle sniffed it cautiously before making a face. What is this stuff? she grimaced.  
Drink it. Severus glared menacingly.  
In defiance, she downed the whole thing. That was the single most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my entire life. she said, extremely grossed out.  
Well, it takes an hour to work. I'd lie back and rest if I were you. Madam Pomfrey advised.  
I'm going to my classroom to see what havoc the substitute has reached. I'll be back in an hour. Severus strolled out of the hospital wing, his robes billowing behind him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Well? Are you going to answer my question? Sirius asked. He had substituted Snape's class.  
  
Oh, come on. What was so important that I, of all people, had to substitute your potions class for? Sirius persisted.  
_I nearly leaned over and kissed her._ He thought. _ And if I hadn't been there, I might not have been able to save her.  
_He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if the Dark Lord had gotten her.  
  
He refused to let his mind wander in that direction. Suddenly, he wondered what would have happened if Armstrong hadn't interrupted. What would have been said.  
Sirius was exasperated. I'm just going to find out anyway.  
Severus responded by looking out of his watch and leaving the room. Sirius threw up his arms and followed him to the hospital wing.  
Where is she? he asked Pomfrey.  
Do you want the good news or bad news first? she asked.  
At the same time that Severus said, Sirius had chorused,   
The witch smiled. She managed to keep it down long enough to completely heal her knee.  
What's the bad part? Severus asked apprehensively.  
She had a rather strong allergic reaction to one of the key ingredients. If she breaks another bone, she'll have to heal the muggle way.  
What about spells? Sirius asked.  
It didn't work when Severus tried it. The spell didn't last anywhere near as long as it should have.  
Where is she? Severus snapped.  
In her rooms. the Matron sniffed and tended to another student.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Noa was sitting at her window seat when Severus entered. How'd you get in? she looked startled.  
You still have the same password you said last time I came here. he replied.  
She made a mental note to change it the next day.  
You still haven't answered my question.   
What question? she said innocently.  
You know which one. he growled.  
She hesitated. Well, it's a long story.... At the look on his face, however, she hurried on. It all started a few years ago. I was still seeing Daniel. He had just proposed to me. My family still lived in America. Anyways, about a month into the engagement, I mentioned upcoming auditions to an American ballet school. You know, just like the one in Madrid. she paused.  
Daniel was furious. Apparently, now that we were engaged, he expected me to quit ballet and stay home, and be a perfect little housewife. He didn't consider that I'd always dreamed of being a prima ballerina. He wanted to settle down and start a family. It's not that I didn't want to settle down or have a family of my own. It's just that you only get to dance for about ten years, you see. she paused again, taking a deep breath.  
The next day he brought flowers and apologized. It was all very elaborate. I should have been suspicious right then and there. she berated herself.  
Go on. he said quietly.  
Later on that day, I was driving home, right after dance practice. she recalled. It was a hit and run driver. They just crashed into my car and took off. The worst part is that I was on a country road - dad lived miles outside of Sacramento - and I was stranded in cell phone dead zone for hours. It wasn't until several hours later, when my sister was on her way over, that I was found.  
Severus waited noiselessly for her to continue.  
I woke up the next day with broken bones and ribs. It was a very long time before I could walk, let alone dance. she said bitterly.  
She hesitated before stating her next words. I found out from a friend of Daniel's that he had bragged about orchestrating the hit.   
He was outraged. He began to pace the room in long, angry strides.   
When my father found out, he moved my family back to his homeland of Spain. He had been planning to wait until after the wedding, but obviously it wasn't going to happen. I haven't told him about Hogwarts, or about Daniel being here.  
You know what? The worst part is that prior to auditioning to the school in Madrid, I was required to take a physical. she paused. Rodrigo, the director, called me into his office about a week before you came.  
Tears pooled in her eyes. I'm not allowed to dance anymore. I can't ever make a career of it because of this stupid knee.  
But it's healed now, isn't it? he sat beside her on the window seat.  
It doesn't matter. That school is run by muggles. I can't just walk in with a miraculously healed knee. she lowered her head in defeat.  
I guess he won after all. she whispered.  
  
She looked up.  
he repeated. He's in Azkaban by now. He's lost.  
But I'll never dance again. a tear finally fell. She hastily cleared it off.  
Yes, you will. Severus said firmly. Now dry your tears. Dinner will be served in ten minutes.  
I'm not hungry. she protested.  
Yes, you are. he replied. Now, get going.  
Aren't you coming? she asked, puzzled.  
No, I'll catch up in a moment.   
She nodded before opening the door.  
she turned.  
  
Thank you. she said before closing the door behind her.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Noelle! Where were you? Why did you leave? questions were thrown at her as she took her place at the table.  
I'd rather not talk about it. she said as she picked at her salad.  
Well, what about your dance lessons? Rolanda asked, concerned. Aren't you missing them?  
I'm not doing ballet anymore. Alej said matter of factly.  
What happened? Minerva gasped.  
Let's just say an old wound came back to haunt me. she grimaced.  
So you aren't going back? Dumbledore asked.  
she bit her lip.  
Well, then, how would you like to extend your stay for another few months? he asked.  
Just then, Professor Snape swept in, glaring at everybody.  
I'd love to. she took a bite of salad.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Madam Pomfrey? Noa strolled into the hospital wing a week later.  
The mediwitch came through a door Noa hadn't noticed before. Noelle! Is your knee bothering you? she asked.  
No, but...Noa hesitated. I was wondering if you had any sleeping pills...I mean, potions. she corrected herself.  
I just gave my last bottle to Remus. Perhaps Professor Snape has some?   
Thank you. Noa turned to leave.  
While you are there, could you ask him to send some bottles up for me? the Matron shouted.  
Noa yelled back. A few minutes later, she reached the dungeons. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she bumped into a tall man with long blonde hair and cold eyes.  
Excuse me. she apologized.  
The man was obviously about to snap back when he did a double take. Hmm. Long, dark hair. Short and thin. No wand. You must be Señora Montoya.  
Yes. How did you know? she asked nervously.  
My son has mentioned a new face at the staff table. he said sinisterly. It makes one wonder what one could have possibly done to deserve such a high position in Hogwarts. Especially when that one is a muggle.  
Oh? And, pray tell, who is your son? she began to walk down the hallway.  
You don't know? he caught up to her.   
When your son mentioned a new face, he did mean new. I still don't know the names of half the student body.   
I thought you were leaving. they had finally reached the Potions classroom. Professor Snape stepped out, frowning.  
I was, but I met this lovely young lady along the way, and couldn't resist getting to know her a bit. the man said calmly. However, I must be leaving. It was a pleasure meeting you, Señora. he kissed her hand.  
Noa smiled. Señor, uh -  
Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. He bowed before leaving.  
Wow. Charming man. she commented after he disappeared around the corner.  
What did he say to you? Severus snapped. He pulled her into the classroom and shut the door behind them.  
Nothing much. she shrugged as she walked towards his desk. Just that his son had mentioned me in a letter home, and that was how he knew who I was.  
So he knows your name?  
He knew it the moment he saw me. she perched on his desk. Severus, what's the what? Is there something I should know here?  
Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. he folded his arms.  
Her eyes widened. So now they know where I am.  
He nodded. Suddenly, her face paled.  
Severus! Your cover! she panicked. I'm so sorry.  
Actually, he already knew you were here, remember? Draco's letters to him proved it. When he came to ask about it, I informed him that Dumbledore never let you out of his sight, which explains why I haven't yet kidnapped you and to Voldemort.  
She breathed a sigh of relief.   
Why did you come down here? he began to pick up some papers and moved through a door in the back to his office.  
Oh, that. Well, Madam Pomfrey wanted me to bring her some more Sleeping Potions.  
Oh? She usually sends an elf for them. he dropped the papers on his desk and picked up another set.  
Uh, there weren't any elves around.   
He leaned against his desk, next to his chair. Are you sure? he raised his eyebrows.  
Noa threw her hands up in mock surrender. Ok, the potions are for me. But she really does want some sent up. Happy now?  
He put the papers back on his desk and strode into another room that adjoined his office. She followed him through, gasping at the large storage room. Row upon row of potion ingredients lined the shelves. She walked past the first few aisles to the ones in the back, reading the labels.  
Don't touch anything. Severus said from somewhere on the other side of the room.  
she said distractedly. Suddenly, something small ran past her. She jumped, squeaking in surprise.  
What's wrong? the Potions Master called from wherever he was.  
Oh, something just startled me is all. she answered before traveling further back in the room. It was darker the further back she went. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something scurry to her left. She followed it, stopping every now and then to check for movement. Each time, she spotted it just out of the corner of her eyes.   
_Does it _want_ me to follow?_ She wondered. _With this kind of world, I wouldn't be surprised if pigs flew._ she reasoned. Suddenly, she came upon a dead end. Whatever it was, it was gone.  
She leaned back against the wall, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. The portion of wall to her left was gone, and she screamed as she was pulled into it.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Madam Pomfrey? Noa strolled into the hospital wing a week later.  
The mediwitch came through a door Noa hadn't noticed before. Noelle! Is your knee bothering you? she asked.  
No, but...Noa hesitated. I was wondering if you had any sleeping pills...I mean, potions. she corrected herself.  
I just gave my last bottle to Remus. Perhaps Professor Snape has some?   
Thank you. Noa turned to leave.  
While you are there, could you ask him to send some bottles up for me? the Matron shouted.  
Noa yelled back. A few minutes later, she reached the dungeons. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she bumped into a tall man with long blonde hair and cold eyes.  
Excuse me. she apologized.  
The man was obviously about to snap back when he did a double take. Hmm. Long, dark hair. Short and thin. No wand. You must be Señora Montoya.  
Yes. How did you know? she asked nervously.  
My son has mentioned a new face at the staff table. he said sinisterly. It makes one wonder what one could have possibly done to deserve such a high position in Hogwarts. Especially when that one is a muggle.  
Oh? And, pray tell, who is your son? she began to walk down the hallway.  
You don't know? he caught up to her.   
When your son mentioned a new face, he did mean new. I still don't know the names of half the student body.   
I thought you were leaving. they had finally reached the Potions classroom. Professor Snape stepped out, frowning.  
I was, but I met this lovely young lady along the way, and couldn't resist getting to know her a bit. the man said calmly. However, I must be leaving. It was a pleasure meeting you, Señora. he kissed her hand.  
Noa smiled. Señor, uh -  
Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. He bowed before leaving.  
Wow. Charming man. she commented after he disappeared around the corner.  
What did he say to you? Severus snapped. He pulled her into the classroom and shut the door behind them.  
Nothing much. she shrugged as she walked towards his desk. Just that his son had mentioned me in a letter home, and that was how he knew who I was.  
So he knows your name?  
He knew it the moment he saw me. she perched on his desk. Severus, what's the what? Is there something I should know here?  
Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. he folded his arms.  
Her eyes widened. So now they know where I am.  
He nodded. Suddenly, her face paled.  
Severus! Your cover! she panicked. I'm so sorry.  
Actually, he already knew you were here, remember? Draco's letters to him proved it. When he came to ask about it, I informed him that Dumbledore never let you out of his sight, which explains why I haven't yet kidnapped you and to Voldemort.  
She breathed a sigh of relief.   
Why did you come down here? he began to pick up some papers and moved through a door in the back to his office.  
Oh, that. Well, Madam Pomfrey wanted me to bring her some more Sleeping Potions.  
Oh? She usually sends an elf for them. he dropped the papers on his desk and picked up another set.  
Uh, there weren't any elves around.   
He leaned against his desk, next to his chair. Are you sure? he raised his eyebrows.  
Noa threw her hands up in mock surrender. Ok, the potions are for me. But she really does want some sent up. Happy now?  
He put the papers back on his desk and strode into another room that adjoined his office. She followed him through, gasping at the large storage room. Row upon row of potion ingredients lined the shelves. She walked past the first few aisles to the ones in the back, reading the labels.  
Don't touch anything. Severus said from somewhere on the other side of the room.  
she said distractedly. Suddenly, something small ran past her. She jumped, squeaking in surprise.  
What's wrong? the Potions Master called from wherever he was.  
Oh, something just startled me is all. she answered before traveling further back in the room. It was darker the further back she went. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something scurry to her left. She followed it, stopping every now and then to check for movement. Each time, she spotted it just out of the corner of her eyes.   
_Does it _want_ me to follow?_ She wondered. _With this kind of world, I wouldn't be surprised if pigs flew._ she reasoned. Suddenly, she came upon a dead end. Whatever it was, it was gone.  
She leaned back against the wall, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. The portion of wall to her left was gone, and she screamed as she was pulled into it.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Severus was puzzling over the misplacement of a key Sleeping Potion ingredient when he her her scream.  
Whirling around, he ran towards the direction of the sound. He searched the entire storage room frantically, but he could not find her.  
Panicking, he ran to Dumbledore's office, slamming the door into the wall. She's gone! he shouted.  
Minerva rolled her eyes.  
No! I heard her scream, but I couldn't find her. he said angrily.  
What happened? Dumbledore asked, concerned.  
She came to ask for Sleeping Potion. We went into the storage room. While I was looking for ingredients, she explored the room. I heard her shout, then she said that something had startled her. I assumed that it was one of the creatures in the jars. A few minutes later, I heard her scream. I searched the whole room. She was just gone. he gradually went from a bellow to a whisper.  
Minerva, organize the staff and have them search the entire school. Severus and I will take the dungeons. Oh, and do pass word along to the ghosts. Send at least one of them down with us. Dumbledore rose and followed Severus down to the dungeons.  
Where were you when you hear her scream? he asked gently.  
Over here. Severus led the headmaster to he place where he had been standing.   
Where did the screaming come from?   
The Potions Master pointed towards the back of the room.  
All right. I'll start from this side and work my way back. You start on that side and do the same. I'll meet you down there. Keep your eyes peeled for clues. Dumbledore advised.  
He was in the second to last aisle from the back when he felt a _crunch_ beneath his feet. Bending down, he picked up an earring she had been wearing before she disappeared. He felt a lump in his throat as he straightened, putting the earring in his pocket. He was investigating the back wall when he heard her shout.  
He rushed to the other end, where a small hallway was located.  
he shouted. The headmaster came up quickly behind him. He put his hands on a section of wall as he heard her shout again.  
She's here. he said quietly. He looked around for some kind of mechanism to get past in, but he couldn't find anything.  
What's going on? The Bloody Baron suddenly appeared behind him.  
Go through this wall and tell me what you see. Dumbledore commanded.  
The spirit obeyed, coming back a few moments later. Señora Montoya is in there. Alone. the Baron said quietly.  
Are you sure? Dumbledore asked.   
the Baron replied.  
Can you get to her?  
The Baron shifted his weight. She's unconscious.  
Then can you wake her?  
I can try. he disappeared through the wall again.  
A few moments later, they heard her voice. Severus? Dumbledore? she cried.  
Severus leaned against the wall. Can you hear me?  
Yes. Where am I?  
I don't know. Neither of us know how to get to you. We never knew of the existence of that room before.  
Do you know how to get back out? Dumbledore asked.  
she replied.  
How did you get in?  
There was a pause. I don't know. The whole wall was as solid as it is now, and I was leaning against it. Before I knew what was happening, someone grabbed from behind and to the left of me. That whole section of the wall was gone, and I was pulled back here.  
Severus searched the part of the wall she was talking about, until he found what he was looking for.  
Headmaster, look. he said angrily.  
The headmaster looked at a small hole in the wall that was hidden behind a statue. I just received a post in the mail. A certain prisoner escaped from Azkaban last night. he said quietly.  
Severus could feel the rage inside of him, as he thought about the revenge he would get at the rat who had caused all this.  
Dumbledore called. I think that the mechanism needed to get you out is located on your side. I need you to look everywhere.  
All right, here goes. she replied.  
Baron, could you help her? Severus asked.  
The Bloody Baron nodded before turning away.  
After what seemed to be an eternity, Severus finally heard a shout.  
We found it! Noa yelled. Suddenly, the wall began to fade and a small room could be seen beyond it.  
Noa walked through, holding her right wrist limply to her side. Severus stepped forward and held her in a tight embrace, mindful of her injured wrist.  
We'll take over from here. Dumbledore said quietly. Why don't you two go to the hospital wing?  
They nodded wordlessly, walking out of the storage room. Are you all right? Severus asked gently. His hand was still on her back.  
she responded quietly. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't! He and his friend were too strong. After all that training Jack put me through, and I couldn't do a thing.  
Don't worry. Dumbledore will take care of them. he soothed.  
I managed to get a little damage onto the bald one, though. she said satisfactorily, showing off bloody knuckles.  
Goodness gracious, my child! We've all been worried sick! Let me see that arm. Madam Pomfrey bustled over the moment they entered the hospital wing.  
Your lucky it's just a sprain. How did it happen? she asked.  
I fell. Noa said simply.  
And held your hand out to break your fall, didn't you? Well, it doesn't seem to be too bad. It'll be bit until it heals, since you have to do it the muggle way, but you'll survive. I do have a mild potion that doesn't have the ingredient you are allergic to, but it's for the pain only. Let me get it for you. After wrapping Noa's arm in a bandage, the nurse went in search of her private stock of medicine.  
You'll stay here tonight. Severus told her.  
Absolutely not! Noa was indignant. I'll stay in my own room, thank you very much.  
Madam Pomfrey can get to you much more quickly this way. he argued.  
So could they. she said quietly.  
What happened? he was almost fearful of what she would say.  
I got in this huge fight with this bald guy and his buddy. I don't know who either were. Anyways, it was easy to fight the older guy, but his friend was obviously a trained fighter. We were at a stalemate for awhile, and then the bald dude pulled out a wand and cast the Stupefy spell on me. When I woke up, the Bloody Baron was the first thing I saw. They were gone, though.  
All right, here you go, drink up. the Matron pushed a goblet with something rather vile-looking in it under her nose.  
If this is anything worse then last time's potion, then I'm gonna hurt somebody. Noa threatened before swallowing. she gagged.  
Slowly, Noa walked to her room, although not unescorted.  
Thanks for saving me tonight, Severus. she said meaningfully.  
You're welcome. he guided her to the couch. I'm not leaving. Someone could easily break in.  
She nodded, opening a closet door and grabbing an extra pillow and blanket. Putting them on the couch, she sat next him. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I never should have followed him there -  
Oh, come now, it wasn't your fault and you know it. he framed her face with his hands as he touched his forehead to hers. I thought I'd never see you again. his throat tightened.  
He brushed a single runaway tear off her cheek as she leaned in and kissed him. It started as a soft kiss before it changed, became more passionate. Goodnight, Severus. she gave him one last kiss before she went to her room, leaving him to his thoughts.   
It was hours before he finally fell asleep.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**_A few weeks later..._**  
  
Ok, the students simply do not understand the importance of having all the necessary products to clean. For some strange reason, they cannot get it through their thick heads that you can't always just wave a wand and be done with it. Or have house elves, for that matter. Collette said, frustrated. She had come back to Hogwarts after the second week of her dance school. According to her, she had simply burned out. After flying lessons with Sirius, her dance career was spoiled, and she couldn't think of anything else throughout lessons. It eventually got to the point where the director called her into her office and lectured her on her poor concentration. It was then that Collette decided she didn't want to be a dancer anymore. Now, she was taking over Armstrong's muggle studies class for the rest of the year.  
I have an idea. Noa announced.  
Collette asked.  
Well, first we need a ghost...ah, there's the Gray Lady. Come on. Noa pulled her friend over to her.  
Excuse, but could I ask you a few questions? Noa called out to her.  
The lady turned and floated to where Noa and Collette stood. You're a muggle. she said bluntly.  
Who better to assist the muggle studies professor? Noa reasoned.  
The Lady smiled. What questions do you have?  
Well, Collette...Professor Devereux here is having trouble explaining the concept of muggle cleaning. The students can't understand why muggles just don't have elves do it, or just wave a wand or something. Noa rolled her eyes. So I thought, what better way to explain the uses of muggle cleaning products than by having them clean with them? a mischievous smile crept on her lips.  
The Lady laughed. Why are you telling me this?  
Noa smiled sweetly. Because I was hoping that you could help us put an extremely thick layer of dust around the room, make the floor dirty, and maybe add a cobweb here and there. Oh, and move a few things out of the way. Put in a few things in hard-to-clean places.  
I'll ask Peeves to do it. the Gray Lady decided. He's the best at this sort of thing.  
Well, could you ask him _not_ to mess with my desk and chair? Collette put in, grinning.  
I can't guarantee anything. the Gray Lady warned.  
Thank you so much! Noa beamed.  
The ghost curtsied before leaving in search of the infamous poltergeist.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


_All we have to do is go to the nearest muggle store and get a ton of cleaning supplies._ Noa thought smugly as she made her way down the dungeons. She walked into the empty potions classroom. She looked around for the Potions Master when she noticed the storage room was open.  
she called out. Tentatively, she took a step inside. Are you in here? she walked through the room. She stopped in the middle aisle, staring at the darkness that gathered at the back of the room.  
She quickly backed up and left the storage room. Instead, she went to his office and sat at his desk, waiting. Ten minutes later, she was rewarded for her patience when he walked in, carrying yet another stack of papers.  
What's that? Noa asked curiously.  
Papers to grade. he replied. She stood up and moved so that he could sit at the desk.  
Do you have to grade them now? she asked as he grabbed a quill and reached for the one at the top.  
If I don't do them now, Miss Granger will, without a doubt, be pestering me about her grade throughout the entire class period tomorrow. he responded.  
Good point. she chuckled. She walked over to him and began to massage his shoulders.  
Look at this! He can't even put proper grammar into it. he said disgustedly as he marked a scandalously low score on one.  
Well, I suppose I should go, then. she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. I just might come back when you are done.  
What did you come here for? he asked.  
She leaned down again. For this. she kissed him again, taking him by surprise. This one lasted much longer.  
Abruptly, she let go. But you have papers to grade. she backed towards the door. And I have some shopping to do with Collette.  
So maybe I'll come back when I'm done. she opened the door.  
You'd better. he growled.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Here goes nothing. Collette muttered as she strolled up to the small cabin Sirius occupied. She knocked rapidly three times before the door opened.  
a rumpled Remus asked.  
Is Sirius here?  
No, he went to Hogsmeade ten minutes ago. Can I help you? he asked politely.  
Before she could answer a female voice called out impatiently, Who is it, Remus?  
Just someone looking for Sirius. he shouted back.  
Collette's mouth had formed an _O. _Well, I should be going. she said hastily.  
I'll let him know you stopped by. he promised before shutting the door.  
She sighed and turned around. _Everybody's coupling up._ she thought grumpily.  
Twenty minutes later, she met Noa at the entranceway.  
You ready? Noa asked happily.  
Collette nodded in response.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Several hours later, they walked into her classroom.  
Peeves hasn't hit it yet. Collette observed as she put bottles of Windex, Lysol, and Pine Sol into one of her drawers.  
Have fun. Noa stored a broom, mop, and mop bucket in a closet.  
Oh, believe me, I will. Collette snickered as she closed and locked her classroom door.  
Walking down the hall, her stomach rumbled. Let's raid the kitchen. she suggested.   
We've already missed dinner, anyways.  
I already have a ton of muggle candy in my room, so don't get too much stuff, ok? Noa warned.  
After grabbing enough food to feed them both (and then some), they walked to Noa's rooms, precariously balancing candy wrappers and other munchables.  
Ok, throw it all on the table. Noa began, then stopped short when she saw Severus pacing in front of her fireplace.  
Where have you been? he exploded as they loaded their stash onto the table.  
Um, I'm going to grab something from my room. Collette mentioned before hurriedly leaving.  
Dumbledore said that you had left the castle. _Alone._ his eyes flashed angrily. I came to wait here. It's been _two hours -_  
Hey, I'm here, ok? Nothing happened. Besides, it's not as if I didn't ask permission -  
Why didn't you tell me? he interrupted.  
Would you have let me go? she retorted.  
He paused, but only for a moment. That's beside the point! You went _alone!  
_No, I didn't! I went with Collette. And it's not like I was in any danger -  
Of course you were! Voldemort, Armstrong, Pettigrew, and his mysterious friend all have it out for you!  
Collette's a pretty strong witch, and I can take care of myself!  
For all I know, you could have been hurt, or worse!  
She softened. I'm not. she walked towards him.But I _had _to get out. It's not being easy being the only muggle here. I needed to do muggle things. Collette was the perfect companion to accompany me. She's my best friend, and she knows the muggle world better than most other people here at Hogwarts. she snuggled into his tight embrace.  
He sighed. Next time, warn me, all right? That way I don't have to spend my evenings pacing in front of the fireplace.  
Collette chose that moment to walk in. Hey, is _the _moment over now, or do I need to go someplace else to munch my food? she gestured at the table.  
Go find someplace else. Severus suggested.  
No, stay. Severus was just leaving. Noa said meaningfully as she dragged him to the hallway between the sitting room and the painting. She gave him a quick kiss before shoving him out the door. she said firmly.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


I never thought I'd see the day. Collette chuckled as Noa came back in.  
Noa blushed. Well, what about you? Have you seen Sirius yet?  
Nope. He was in Hogsmeade when we left. She popped a peppermint into her mouth. They had mostly gotten candy that didn't move (i.e., no chocolate frogs), so that they wouldn't have to spend their time chasing the things all over the room.  
Want me to drop a line or two? Noa fumbled with a candy wrapper.  
Nah. It's my problem. I'll fix it.  
Noa finally opened the wrapper, only to have dozens of M & M's fly across the room. Dang it. she muttered.  
Are you going to go back to that dance school next year? Collette bent down to help pick up the mess her friend had mad.  
No. That school's run by muggles, remember? I'm sentenced to a life without dancing. Besides, I really like it here. Noa hugged her knees. What about you?  
I'm going to learn how to fly and play Quidditch before I make any decisions about my future. Collette announced.  
I wish I could learn. Noa said wistfully. I can't do anything around here.  
What do you mean? Collette asked, surprised.  
I mean, this whole school is all about magic. Everyone here has some sort of magical experience or knowledge. I can't even do the simplest spell. she ran her fingers through her hair. I'm useless.  
Oh, come on, you know that's not true. Collette protested.  
All I do is help you come up with ideas to help teach a class that the school was already doing well without. Noa lamented.  
You saved the life of one of the most important wizards in the world. Collette pointed out.  
I did what anyone would have done! Noa protested.  
Noa, you are one of the strongest people I know. What's gotten into you?  
I don't know. Ever since I followed Pettigrew into that room, I've been on a down trip. she admitted.  
I understand. They were quiet for a while, before Noa stretched and yawned.  
It's been a long day. I'm going to sleep. she said. They hugged before Collette went to her own chambers.  
Noa opened a wrapper thoughtfully, munching on the candy inside and thinking about all that had happened since that fateful day.  
_I wouldn't change a thing. _She realized.  
She walked to the window seat, sitting on the cushions.  
Snow was falling outside. After looking towards the large, frozen lake, she decided that ice skating was a must. _First thing tomorrow._ she vowed silently.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Sirius stepped out of the shadows by her door. Didn't mean to frighten you. he said when she jumped.  
No, it's ok. she sighed in relief when she realized it was Sirius, and not the boogeyman she had been visualizing.  
When did you arrive? he asked.  
About an hour ago. she informed him.  
Remus said you stopped by while I was out. he followed her through the door. Where were you?  
Alej and I had a little shopping to do. she grinned.  
Uh oh, I know that look. he sat in a chair close to the warm fire. What did you get?  
We're going to teach the meaning of muggle cleaning concepts to my students. she sat on the floor in front of him.  
By making them clean the muggle way. Realization dawned upon him. He chuckled as he began to knead her shoulders.  
Yep. Oh, and by the way, you and Remus are teaching me how to play Quidditch tomorrow.  
We are? he concentrated on a tense spot on her shoulder blades.  
Yes, you are. she said firmly.  
He moved to he ground behind her as his hands moved down, massaging her lower back. Does Remus know?  
Not yet. she closed her eyes.  
He laughed. He won't say no anyways. Not to Quidditch. He suddenly became serious. What are you going to do over the Christmas holidays? he asked.   
I'm staying here. she replied.  
Well, since Harry will be here, I just may stay.  
You have to. Who else am I going to pick on? she grinned as she poked him in the ribs. He laughed helplessly, poking her back. She shrieked before jumping up and running behind the chair.  
You can't catch me! she grinned.  
Would you like to bet on that? he said mischievously, before jumping up after her. She stuck her tongue out, and ran to the other side of the room, cackling evilly.  
She quickly dived under the table just as he ran towards her. she shrieked, grabbing a table leg.  
He crawled under the table, tickling her until she begged for mercy. What was that you were saying about me not being able to catch you? he crowed in triumph.  
Would you like a cookie? she grinned, propping herself up on her elbows.  
No, but I can think of a far better prize. he said quietly.  
she raised her eyebrows. And, pray tell, what is that?  
A kiss. he said simply before leaning in.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


The Christmas holidays came quickly, and soon Hogwarts was empty, save for a few students and what remaining staff members there were.  
Noa packed her bag into her car as Collette rushed down for a quick hug. They were both in muggle clothes.  
You know, I'm not leaving for another twenty minutes. Noa laughed.  
I know. But you'll probably end up spending them with your boyfriend, so I figured that this was the only chance I'd get to say goodbye. Collette grinned before dashing off to the Quidditch fields.  
Chuckling, Noa walked back into the castle. After checking the dungeons, she frowned. _Where's Severus?_   
Excuse me. she walked up to a painting of two gossiping women. But I was wondering if you knew where Professor Snape is.  
The women looked down at her before ignoring her and striking up a conversation between themselves.  
He's in his chambers. the Gray Lady came up behind her.  
Could you show me to them? Noa asked.  
The ghost nodded before turning down the hallway, leading Noa through several twists and turns before finally stopping at the end of another long hallway.  
He's in there. The Lady pointed at a large painting of a snake.  
Thank you. the dancer said gracefully before walking towards the painting. _Now how to get in?  
_The snakes glared at her, hissing angrily. She took a step back apprehensively. Suddenly, the wall swung open.   
What are you doing here? the professor asked, startled.  
I came to say goodbye. she blinked at the tone in his voice. I'm about to leave, and since you can't come -  
Who led you here? he interrupted.  
One of the ghosts. I don't know her name. Noa said defensively.  
Well, you shouldn't have come. he said angrily.  
She looked at him incredulously. Severus, what's wrong? You've been in my chambers before.  
That's not the point. he snapped.  
Yeah? What is the point? She crossed her arms defiantly.  
That you shouldn't have come here. If one of Voldemort's men knew that you and I -   
Practically nobody is here! It's perfectly safe!  
No, it's not! We'll do this on my terms, and my terms only!  
Fine. Next time I leave, don't expect a goodbye kiss. As a matter of fact, don't expect anymore kisses at all! she stalked off angrily.  
He cursed and started after her, but Peeves suddenly appeared and blocked his way. The poltergeist had taken to her she had let him make a mess of Collette's classroom. He didn't move until the Baron finally came to retrieve him. By the time Severus reached the entranceway, her car was gone.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


A few weeks later, Noa moved back into Hogwarts. She changed the password to her room before entering it.  
She unpacked her things before heading to dinner in the Great Hall, still in her muggle clothes. Student's didn't arrive until the next day. Wearing a fitted tee and her favorite pair of comfy jeans, she strolled into the dining room.   
she said cheerfully. She took her seat and, as usual, picked at a salad before taking small bites.  
Noa, you aren't taking dance now. You don't have to diet anymore. Collette chastised before taking a bite of spaghetti.  
Old habits die hard. she muttered.  
Suddenly, Severus strolled in. Dumbledore, I need to speak with you, privately. he said, glancing at Noa. She refused to meet his eyes. He turned and followed the great wizard out of the hall.  
The following weeks she managed to avoid him. She ducked into other hallways and empty classrooms when she saw him, and ate less of her food during meal times, just so she could get away quicker. Sometimes, she would simply have a tray sent up to her room so that she didn't have to go at all.  
In late March, there was another meeting between the sworn Ten.  
The Dark Lord is getting impatient. There'll be an attack any day now. Severus announced.  
On Hogwarts? Dumbledore asked.   
Severus nodded the affirmative.  
Oh, dear... Minerva said, dismayed.  
We must all stay close together. If a battle begins...  
What about Noa? Remus asked.  
We could send her somewhere where she would be safe. Arthur suggested.  
Hello? I'm right here. Noa waved her arms.  
After all, she is a muggle. Arthur continued. She won't be able to face him -  
She slammed the cup she had previously been drinking out of down with such force that water sloshed over the rim.  
That's it! I'm sick of being a helpless muggle! she shouted before storming out of the office.  
Collette, would you please bring her back? Dumbledore sighed.  
Nodding, Collette hurried after her friend.  
Arthur, you musn't underestimate her -  
I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but what _could _she do? Arthur insisted.  
You'd be amazed at what she's capable of doing. Severus said quietly.  
Arthur looked at him, openmouthed, as Dumbledore nodded wisely at the Potions Master.  
Severus had a haunted expression on his face. He thought about the hurt expression that had been on her face before she had left for Spain. That face alone had been keeping him up at night ever since.  
Even the dreamless Sleeping Potions didn't work.  
Collette rushed in, holding her arm. With a start, he realized blood was seeping through. Sirius jumped up and examined it, cursing under his breath.  
Malfoy and Pettigrew - tons of them - marched in. He stabbed me - then Armstrong -  
Slow down. Where's Noelle? Dumbledore asked.  
Armstrong grabbed her. She tried to put up a fight, but -  
Severus snapped, rushing out of the room.  
The battle's begun sooner than we thought it would. Minerva, Rolanda, get the students to their dormitories immediately. Hagrid, Remus, organize the staff. The rest of you must do what you can to keep them back until help arrives. Oh, and would someone please get word out to the ghosts? Thank you. Dumbledore ordered.  
Severus frantically searched the halls for his beloved. He stopped short at a window. The enemies were _outside. _He could see her being dragged to Voldemort's side.  
He ran out to the mass of Death Eaters as quickly as he could.  
Ah, Severus. I got tired of waiting for you to bring her to me. Thought I'd take her myself. The Dark Wizard said viciously.  
Severus tried not to show the extreme loathing he felt towards Voldemort on his face.  
Yes, Master. he bowed. His eyes looked for Noa, but he couldn't find her anywhere.  
She'll be dead any moment now. Voldemort said triumphantly. He stepped aside to reveal her body. She was pale and thing, nowhere near what she had been in life.  
Severus could barely breathe. He couldn't move as his eyes denied what he saw. he whispered.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


**A/N - Ok, this is the part where you review. Honestly, what did you think of this story? I could use some constructive criticism. This isn't the end. I have the end of this part _and _ part of the sequel written down. It'll be transferred into computer mode soon - depending on the amount of reviews this gets, anyways. **


End file.
